Sündenbock
by NanaStar-Fanfiction
Summary: "Il aura beau hurler son innocence, sa bonne volonté, son dévouement envers l'humanité… Personne ne voudra l'écouter, et encore moins le croire. Parce qu'il était devenu une abomination. Un traître aux yeux de tous. Un bouc émissaire. Alors, pour son propre bien, Eren avait comprit qu'il ferait mieux de ravaler sa langue."
1. Leid

Salut les gens! Je profite des vacances d'été pour vous présenter le premier chapitre d'une fic sur un des manga qui me tient le plus à cœur: Shingeki No Kyojin! Cependant, je vous avouerai que je suis assez peu sûr de mon coups... dans SNK, pas de place à la guimauve et la romance, du coup j'ai fais des efforts titanesques (#tropfièredesablaguedemerde) pour éviter de laisser libre cours à mon imagination de fangirl! J'ai donc tenté d'imaginer une intrigue coïncidant avec le monde sombre et angoissant du manga... J'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir raté mon coup! Ah oui, et j'adore victimisé Eren, donc si il est en position de faiblesse durant ce chapitre, c'est tout à fait narmol! (ce mot a perdu toute crédibilité depuis 2015...). Bref, vu que j'ai pris certaines liberté vis-à-vis du cadre temporelle de cette fanfiction, j'ai écrit une petite explication ci-dessus pour éviter d'éventuelles confusions:

 **Contexte temporelle** : Le scénario se situe deux mois après l'épisode 14 (le jugement d'Eren, donc), l'arc du Titan Féminin ne sera pas traité dans son intégralité, cependant, la 57eme expédition extra-muros sera mentionnée, mais la cause du décès de certains personnages seront quelque peu modifiés. Toutes les recrues de la 104eme brigade d'entraînement ont déjà choisi leur escouade (Annie dans les brigades spéciales, et tout les autres proches d'Eren dans le bataillon d'exploration) et sont tous en période d'entraînement intensif visant à les préparer pour d'éventuelles nouvelles attaques ou expéditions…

Bon, et bien, je pense que ce sera tout! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et attend vos première impressions avec impatience! ^^

PS: j'ai pris l'initiative de donner des noms allemand à mes chapitres ainsi qu'au titre de cette fanfic... Sachez juste que j'ai dû me servir en grande partie de Google Traduction, étant donné que je n'ai jamais étudier la langue allemande de toute ma vie! Alors, au cas où il y aurait des connaisseurs parmi vous, faites moi savoir si jamais j'ai écris n'importe quoi! X)

* * *

\- Le soleil va bientôt se coucher… Marmonna le Caporal-chef Levi, pour ensuite s'adresser d'une voix impérieuse aux nouvelles recrues du bataillon d'exploration, qui étaient en plein exercice. L'entraînement du jour est terminé ! Dès demain, vous aurez droit à deux jours de congé ! Quand l'entraînement reprendra, on se retrouvera ici-même, à sept heure pétante ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus, vous pouvez disposer !

De petits soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre, qui furent ensuite remplacés par un silence de mort au sein du groupe de jeunes soldats. Les jeunes gens, toutes escouades confondues, se dirigeaient tous au même-moment vers le réfectoire pour l'heure du souper, les yeux dans le vide, le visage sombre.

Il n'y a pas de quoi être étonné. Cette ambiance morose perdure depuis un bon moment, plus exactement depuis que la bataille au district de Trost avait pris fin… Certes, l'humanité aurait pu célébrer comme il se devait sa toute première victoire face aux titans… Mais comment pouvait-elle oublier le nombre incalculable de pertes humaines au sein de l'armée ainsi que des civils ? Comment pouvait-elle effacer le souvenir indélébile des pauvres cadavres qui furent incinérés le soir-même de la fin du conflit ? Comment négliger les immondes sourires malsains scotchés à la bouche de ces maudit titans, alors que de cette même cavité, ils déchiquetaient sans pitié les corps des malheureux martyrs, faisant fi de leurs cris de haine et de désespoirs… Oui, l'armée avait finalement repoussé l'envahisseur… Mais les victimes de ce massacre donnaient à ce franc succès un goût fort amer… De plus, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que leurs bourreaux ne reviennent à la charge.

Ce terrible traumatisme avait permis à certaines nouvelles recrues d'endurcir d'avantage leurs cœurs ainsi que leurs esprits, mais pour d'autres soldats, malheureusement, il n'en était rien. La perte de leurs amis, de leur famille, le pessimisme, la tristesse, la haine… Tous ces souvenirs et ces sentiments les rendaient si faibles. Ils n'avaient plus assez de volonté, plus assez d'énergie pour continuer leurs périples vers cette utopique liberté en laquelle ils ne croyaient même plus. Chaque jour, ils s'entraînaient, sans relâche... Non pas par envie, mais par ordre de leurs supérieurs. Pourquoi apprendre à se battre ? Le résultat sera le même : ils se feront tous livrer en pâture aux titans. Ça n'avait pas de sens… Non, plus rien en ce bas-monde n'avait de logique. La folie et le chaos régnaient en maître.

Les plaies ensanglantées pouvaient cicatriser… Mais les blessures du cœur et de l'esprit, elles, étaient irréversibles… Et pour ne rien arranger, un énième point noir vint s'incruster dans ce tableau déjà bien sombre…

* * *

\- Regarde-moi ça, Roland, il est vraiment pas gêné… Il profite du dur labeur de nos paysans ! Il ose manger notre nourriture ! Siffla discrètement entre ses dents une recrue des brigades spéciales, nommée Agnès, à l'intention de son voisin de table.

\- à l'académie, répliqua celui-ci, notre professeur de sciences avait expliqué à ma classe que les études menées sur les titans capturés durant les expéditions extra-muros, avaient révélé une absence totale de système digestif… En théorie, ils n'ont pas besoin de se nourrir, contrairement aux humains. Alors cette raclure pourrait au moins avoir la « décence » de ne pas voler nos ressources ! Ce monstre me rend malade, le général Zackley a eu bien trop de bonté à son égard… Termina d'une voix amère Roland.

\- Je suis d'accord, reprit la jeune fille, il fallait l'exécuter dès la découverte de ses pouvoirs… Même si son habilité à se transformer peut nous être forte utile pour la reconquête du mur Maria, il reste tout de même un titan, un ennemi nocif pour l'humanité. Garder cette abomination parmi nous n'était pas la meilleure initiative qui se présentait… Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que cette saleté de monstre fasse un faux-pas lors de la prochaine expédition extra-muros… Il n'y a que de cette manière qu'il sera condamné à mort !

\- Vous avez beaucoup de choses à dire au sujet d'Eren, à ce que je vois… S'éleva soudainement une voix lourde de reproches.

Sursautant à l'unisson, les deux recrues des brigades spéciales se retournèrent pour trouver face à eux une Mikasa sortie de ses gonds. Comment a-t-elle pu arriver là ?! Il y a deux secondes, elle mangeait aux côtés de Jaeger, qui était assis à deux tables de la leur ! On pouvait même avoir l'impression qu'une aura noir planait autour de la dangereuse Ackerman… Si un simple regard pouvait tuer, les deux langues de vipères seraient déjà mortes dans d'atroces souffrances !

\- Pourquoi ne pas directement s'adresser à lui ? Pourquoi gaspiller votre salive si votre bouc émissaire ne peut pas vous entendre ? Continua la jeune asiatique, le sarcasme dont elle faisait preuve étant presque palpable.

Les deux interlocuteurs étaient extrêmement gênés par leurs situations. De plus, plusieurs autres recrues s'étaient tournées vers leur direction, voulant connaître la nature du conflit. C'était bien leurs veines !

\- Je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi tu nous agresses comme ça ! Quand bien même nous parlions d'Eren, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Alors sois gentille, mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Cracha Agnès d'un regard traduisant tout son mépris.

\- Eren est mon frère. Par conséquent, si des pourritures de votre espèce osent lui manquer de respect, il est normal que j'en fasse mon affaire.

\- Oh, que c'est mignon, arrête, tu vas me faire chialer ! N'essaye pas de me faire croire que ton chéri ne sait pas se défendre… S'il le souhaite, ce monstre peut tous nous dévorer en l'espace de quelques instants… Alors crois-moi, il en a rien à cirer de ta protection ! Fit la jeune fille d'un petit sourire sournois.

\- Agnès, tais-toi ! Chuchota précipitamment d'une voix tremblotante Roland. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire, ou quoi ?!

\- J'ai le droit de dire ce que je pense ! Fulmina la mauvaise langue. Que cette nana soit classée première de sa promotion me passe par-dessus la tête ! Elle a qu'à me frapper si ça lui chante, ça ne changera rien au fait que son frère est dans le même camp que les monstres qui essayent de mener notre espèce à l'extinction totale ! Ma grande sœur est morte lors de la bataille de Trost, Roland ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ! Le bouquet, c'est que cette raclure d'Eren a obtenu les faveurs du tribunal, et qu'à cause de ce putain de titan, plus aucun soldat ne se sent en sécurité ici ! Donc, Ackerman, je me permets de te corriger : la pourriture dans cette histoire, c'est ton CONNARD de frère, pas nous !

Suite à cette réplique cinglante, un silence de mort prit place dans le réfectoire. Des expressions ahuries apparurent sur le visage des recrues, puis des murmures se firent entendre dans toute la salle.

Armin, assit aux côtés d'Eren, dont le regard incliné vers son assiette toujours pleine était camouflé par ses mèches brunes, se mit à angoisser. Mikasa tremblait de la tête aux pieds… Et ce n'était sûrement pas de peur, loin de là ! Le jeune prodige décida qu'il était temps d'agir : si la jeune Ackerman s'emportait, n'importe quel soldat pouvait alerter leurs supérieurs, et ce ne sera pas Agnès qui sera en tort si la belle asiatique laissait libre cours à sa rage…

Alors qu'Armin se dirigeait rapidement vers le lieu du conflit, il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre un murmure courroucé passer entre les lèvres tremblotantes de Mikasa :

\- … -fler...

\- Quoi ? Demanda Agnès. Parles plus fort, je pige que dalle !

\- … -morfler…

\- Tu ne sais plus articuler ou quoi ? Tiqua l'irrespectueuse jeune femme avant de sursauter face au grognement bestial de sa rivale enragée.

\- Tu vas morfler. Fulmina l'asiatique tout en saisissant d'une poigne de fer les cheveux raides et châtains d'Agnès, qui cria de douleur tout en essayant vainement de faire lâcher prise à son assaillante.

\- Mikasa, laisse-la tranquille, ou tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes ! S'écria un Armin paniqué, tout en retenant de son mieux le poing levé de son amie d'enfance, dans l'espoir que celle-ci regagne ne serait-ce qu'un peu de bon sens…

\- Je la lâcherais dès qu'elle aura bouffé toutes ses dents. Elle ne sait rien d'Eren ou de ce qu'il a pu traverser jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et pourtant, elle a le culot d'ouvrir sa grande gueule...

\- Mikasa, je t'en prie ! Supplia une seconde fois Armin, qui commençait à avoir du mal à contenir la force ravageuse de l'adolescente.

C'est alors qu'à la surprise de tous, Eren se leva de table pour se diriger vers le lieu de l'altercation. Certains regardaient le jeune homme avancer vers sa sœur et son ami sans trop se poser de questions, d'autres étaient prêts à se jeter sur le semi-titan à tout instants. Et si les insultes proférées par Agnès l'avaient mis en colère, et que pour se venger, il décidait de se transformer ?

Essayant de faire fi des regards insistants de ses camarades, Eren continua son avancée vers Mikasa, pour ensuite la faire lâcher prise d'un simple regard ainsi que d'un toucher sur l'épaule.

\- Arrête, Mikasa. S'exclama pour la première fois de la soirée le jeune titan. Cette fille n'a rien fait de mal. Elle n'a dit que la stricte vérité.

Des exclamations de stupéfactions fusèrent dans le réfectoire. Scandalisée était un mot bien faible pour décrire l'état de la jeune asiatique. La stricte vérité ?! Elle et son crétin d'ami avaient osé insulter Eren de monstre, de connard, de profiteur, et plus encore ! C'était impardonnable ! Inadmissible ! Totalement faux !

\- Comment peux-tu la défendre après toutes les sottises qu'elle vient de débiter sur ton compte ?!

\- Elle n'est sûrement pas la seule à penser ça de moi. Alors ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner sur elle. La rancœur qu'elle a envers moi est totalement compréhensible. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en prendre à elle. Elle a souffert de la perte d'un de ses proches, certainement comme nous tous ici. Tout le monde est au bout du rouleau, Mikasa. C'est pas le moment de s'entre-tuer pour des différences d'opinions.

Cette réplique calme et pleine de sagesse eut pour effet de calmer les ardeurs des deux rivales. La belle Ackerman, malgré son ressentiment, décida d'écouter les surprenants conseils avisés de son frère. Le prodige du trio remercia Eren de son intervention par un petit sourire complice… Qui ne lui fut pas rendu.

Car il y avait une chose que seuls les deux amis d'enfance du semi-titan pouvaient remarquer. Un fait très alarmant. Les yeux vert clair d'Eren, autrefois brillant de détermination, de rage, de temps à autre de joie… Ils étaient aujourd'hui vides de toutes émotions. Le néant absolu.

* * *

Par miracle, les supérieurs des jeunes recrues ne furent pas mis au courant de la querelle ayant eu lieu au réfectoire. Tout le monde pu donc retourné dans leurs dortoirs sans encombre une fois l'heure du repas écoulée.

À titre exceptionnel, Eren était autorisé à se rendre seul dans la salle d'eau réservée aux garçons, sans aucune surveillance de la part des gardes de sa cellule. Comme il en avait l'habitude depuis deux mois, il attendait sagement dans son cachot d'être le dernier à aller prendre son bain. Eren avait la chance de recevoir de temps en temps la visite d'Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Reiner et Bertholt : en d'autres termes, les seules personnes avec lesquelles il arrivait plus ou moins à communiquer normalement depuis les récents événements.

Ah oui, un autre détail qui n'a pas été mentionné : il y a un mois de ça, Connie et Jean avaient tout bonnement décidé de prendre leurs distances avec le semi-titan. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils avaient besoin de temps pour se décider à accorder de nouveau leurs confiances à Eren, pour savoir si celui-ci était oui ou non un ennemi de l'humanité. Pourtant, le jeune Jaeger n'était pas dupe : bien avant cette fameuse annonce, il avait remarqué la soudaine méfiance dont faisaient preuve ses camarades, s'il pouvait toujours se permettre de les appeler ainsi… Impossible de leur adresser la parole sans que Jean ne détourne le regard ou sans remarquer le sourire faussement enjoué de Connie. Il y avait cette fois-là également, à la fin de l'heure du souper. Alors que le jeune brunet allait ranger son plateau, il avait entendu Kirstein, non loin derrière lui, chuchoter de la manière la plus ''discrète'' qui soit à Springer : « Si ça se trouve, Eren était du côté des titans depuis le départ, mais pour bien cacher son jeu, il nous avait tous bassinés avec ses beaux discours sur le bataillon d'exploration… Quand je pense que même Marco avait failli se faire influencer par ce crétin suicidaire... »

Aucun mot assez puissant ne pouvait décrire les sentiments que le semi-titan avait éprouvés à l'entente de cette cruelle calomnie… Il se sentait trahi, triste, et si furieux à l'idée que cette fichue tête de cheval puisse essayer de répandre de telles rumeurs à son sujet… Mais pourtant, ce répondant, cette hargne à imposer ses opinions qui caractérisait si bien Eren s'était fait la maille depuis le jour où les brigades spéciales voulurent le mettre en joue juste après son furieux pétage de plomb lors de son jugement… Ce brusque événement lui avait fait perdre toute confiance en lui, en ses idéaux… Mais d'un côté, la réaction qu'avait eu ses supérieurs n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Puisque par Dieu ne sait quelle raison, son père, toujours porté disparu à ce jour, avait décidé de lui injecter des gênes de titan en lui. Les mêmes gênes que les immondices ayant dévoré sa mère, ainsi que bons nombres de ses camarades et de citoyens innocents. Par conséquent, il aura beau hurler son innocence, sa bonne volonté, son dévouement envers l'humanité… Personne ne voudra l'écouter, et encore moins le croire. Parce qu'il était devenu une abomination. Un traître aux yeux de tous. Un bouc émissaire. Alors, pour son propre bien, Jaeger avait comprit qu'il ferait mieux de ravaler sa langue.

C'est donc pour cette raison qu'après l'entente des dures paroles de Jean, Eren s'était contenté de retourner silencieusement dans sa cage, toujours en attendant calmement sur cette plaque en bois qui lui servait de lit d'être le dernier à se laver, pour ne pas devoir supporter d'avantage les regards soupçonneux ou emplis de haines des autres soldats. Il frôlait déjà la folie et la dépression, inutile d'en rajouter d'avantage…

* * *

Une fois sa toilette terminée, Eren sorti du baquet en bois (1), se saisi d'une serviette blanche posée non loin de lui, et s'empressa de s'essuyer le corps, puis de sécher ses soyeux cheveux brun. Bien qu'il possédait le droit exceptionnel de se laver sans surveillance, il était hors de question pour le semi-titan de prendre son temps. Se relaxer dans son bain, c'est comme tendre le bâton aux deux gardes de sa cellule pour se faire battre. Ces salops trouvaient toujours des excuses pour le brusquer, de toute façon…

Eren, persuadé d'être seul dans la salle d'eau, ne fit pas attention au bruit de la porte d'entrée qui grince. C'est au moment où il finit d'enfiler ses vêtements propres qu'il sursauta à l'entente d'une petite voix se situant derrière son dos :

\- Eren, je te cherchais…

\- Qui est là ?! Demanda un Jaeger paniqué alors qu'il se retourna précipitamment pour découvrir l'identité du malpoli ayant pénétré dans la pièce.

Ce fut le choque. La personne qui se dressait face à Eren n'était ni un de ses proches, ni un de ses supérieurs, ni un des gardes de sa cellule…

Il s'agissait d'Hannah Diamant. Ancienne camarade de la 104eme brigade d'entraînement, qui, depuis la fin de la bataille de Trost, n'avait plus vraiment fait parler d'elle. Au plus grand étonnement d'Eren, Hannah portait sur elle un uniforme du bataillon d'exploration… Alors elle a été admise au sein de l'escouade ? Quand bien même, elle avait réussi par Dieu ne sait quel miracle à s'introduire dans la salle d'eau réservée aux hommes ! Elle risquait d'avoir de gros ennuis si elle ne s'en allait pas dès maintenant… Et Jaeger aussi allait en avoir s'il perdait trop de temps à discuter ici...

\- Hannah, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là, mais tu dois partir avant qu'un garde ne découvre ton intrusion ! Murmura Eren en voulant se diriger rapidement vers la sortie, mais c'était sans compter sur Hannah qui s'empressa de se saisir de la main du titan afin de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

\- Attends, je t'en prie ! Chuchota la jeune femme aux bords des larmes. J'ai besoin de te parler ! Je n'aurais pas pris autant de risques si ce n'était pas important ! Je sais bien que des gardiens te surveillent nuit et jour, et que tes heures de couvre-feu sont beaucoup plus strictes que nous autres… Mais je te promets que notre discussion ne durera pas longtemps ! S'il te plaît Eren, fais-moi confiance !

Au départ incertain du choix à faire, Jaeger décida finalement d'écouter ce qu'Hannah avait à lui dire. Elle avait l'air si désespéré… Le semi-titan s'en voudrait si jamais il osait la laisser en plan. Après tout les risques qu'elle avait pris pour lui parler, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire l'égoiste…

* * *

\- C'est pas vrai... Nom d'un chien ! Jura Hanji Zoé en pénétrant dans son bureau après une demi-heure d'absence.

Plus aucune trace de sa patiente. La fenêtre du cabinet de la scientifique était grande ouverte… Cette demeurée n'avait tout de même sauté pour s'enfuir ?! Heureusement, la pièce se trouvait au premier étage du compartiment réservé aux supérieurs de l'armée, alors pas de mort possible... Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'une patiente, actuellement en suivi psychologique, venait de se faire la maille !

Hanji savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même : elle aurait dû demander à Moblit de surveiller sa cadette ! Si elle ne retrouvait pas cette maudite gamine, la scientifique allait assurément s'en prendre plein la gueule !

Ce n'était pas digne de sa profession de penser cela, mais la doctoresse savait que cette fille était complètement dérangée. Impossible de la laisser seule, même provisoirement ! Elle en veut au monde entier depuis le décès de son petit-ami à Trost, si on la laisse en liberté, elle serait capable des pires atrocités… Lors de leurs tout premiers échanges, cette pauvre fille marmonnait toujours d'étranges paroles sur les titans… Elle se demandait souvent ce qui se passerait si on leur ouvrait la poitrine pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient un cœur, et encore, ce n'est pas la phrase la plus glauque qu'elle ait pu sortir…

La mort du jeune Franz l'avait blessé plus que de raison. Elle n'était pas la première recrue à devoir subir une thérapie comportementale et cognitive, mais en général, quand les séances n'étaient pas fructueuses, la doctoresse n'avait d'autre choix que de renvoyer le patient chez lui, auprès de sa famille, dans un cadre où il pourra tenter de se reconstruire à son rythme… Pour les soldats soufrant de troubles psychologiques, il n'était pas concevable de les laisser intégrer une quelconque escouade dans l'immédiat. Bien sûr, il existait un chemin vers la guérison… mais cette voie n'était pas toujours sans embuches, malheuresement. Et puis tout dépendait du type de trouble dont souffrait le malade, de sa capacité à coopérer...

On dit souvent que les fous n'ont aucune capacité de résonnement… Dans l'idée, c'est plutôt vrai. Mais le cas de la nouvelle patiente d'Hanji était plus délicat. Elle a toujours été une recrue irréprochable, efficace et surtout très intelligente. Ce sont ces qualités qui étaient à craindre chez elle… Voilà pourquoi elle possédait une chambre placée sous haute surveillance et éloignée du compartiment de ses congénères, au troisième étage du dortoir réservé au bataillon d'exploration.

Décidant de partir au plus vite à la recherche de l'évadée, Hanji voulut se saisir de son blouson portant le signe des ailes de la liberté, habituellement posé sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau… Mais à son plus grand damne, il n'y était plus. Puis c'est avec un grand étonnement qu'elle remarqua le tiroir de son coin de travail contenant plusieurs sortes de scalpel grand ouvert… Et il y avait un ustensile manquant.

C'est alors que la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de la femme prodige. Horrifiée, elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce dans le but de monter au troisième étage du bâtiment. Au risque de se faire taper sur les doigts, il fallait qu'elle assume sa grave erreur et qu'elle retrouve Hannah au plus vite !

* * *

(1) : baquet = sorte de petite baignoire en bois souvent utilisée au Moyen-Age ! (oui, on déconne pas avec l'Histoire ici! XD)


	2. Hass

**Note d'une grande importance :**

\- Suite à des problèmes liés à l'informatique, j'ai dû réécrire dans son intégralité un gros passage du chapitre. Si ce soucis n'était pas survenue, ce deuxième chapitre aurait déjà été publier depuis longtemps… Comprenez qu'il m'a fallu beaucoup de motivation pour réécrire à l'identique (si on peut dire ça comme ça...) deux longs paragraphes et une dizaine de dialogue !

\- Je tiens d'ailleurs à précisé que je suis très peu fière de la fin de ce chapitre… pas assez captivante à mon goût ! Mais il y a une chose que je peux vous assurer : les événements du prochain chapitre joueront un rôle majeur par rapport à l'évolution psychologique d'Eren ! La psychologie d'Eren est un point doté d'une grande importance pour moi, puisqu'il s'agit ici du personnage principal ! Par conséquent, je tiens à avoir vos retour sur la dernière partie de ce chapitre : était-elle réussie ? Complètement raté ? Inutile ? Redondante ? **Dîtes moi tout**! :)

\- Le rating M prend tout son sens dans ce chapitre, qui contiendra une courte scène de **mutilation**... Âme sensibles, vous êtes prévenues!

\- J'ignore quand le prochain chapitre sortira, vu que les cours ont repris de plus belle, et que j'ai beaucoup plus de choses à faire qu'en Seconde! Cela dit, **je remercie tout de même mes followers ainsi que les lecteurs ayant pris la peine de laisser une review** , tout cela cumulé me motive toujours plus pour continuer sur ma lancée, aussi débile que mes fic puissent être! XD

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Après maintes précautions, les deux recrues du bataillon d'exploration réussirent à trouver une salle vide où ils pourraient enfin échanger en toute tranquillité. Après qu'Hannah ait refermé la porte de la pièce derrière elle, il y eut un grand blanc. Gênant, comme situation...

\- Du coup, débuta Eren pour brisant ce silence pesant, tu voulais me dire quelque chose, non ?

\- Oui… Encore désolé pour tous ces risques inutiles… Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de me confier à toi.

Cet aveu eu l'effet d'un baume au cœur pour le jeune titan… C'était une sensation bien étrange pour lui, car il ne l'avait plus ressenti depuis un bon moment. Ce sentiment de se sentir utile à quelqu'un…

Eren avait à présent beaucoup de mal à être sûr de lui, de ses capacités. Le jour de son jugement, le commandant Erwin l'avait surnommé « le dernier espoir de l'humanité », mais le semi-titan était-il réellement capable d'assurer la protection de tout un peuple qui refusait de croire en son dévouement ? Il savait à peine contrôler ses transformations, bon sang ! De plus, durant les deux derniers mois, quasiment aucun de ses camarades de promotion n'avait essayé de le soutenir d'une quelconque manière… Ce serait bien trop facile ! Ils s'amusaient tous à rouler Jaeger dans la boue, à chaque piques lancées à son encontre, à chaque regard méprisant… Oh bien sûr, il y avait des exceptions… D'infimes personnes avaient décidé de négliger la réalité. Cette triste vérité, qui avait fait d'Eren un monstre dangereux, à dompter et à surveiller continuellement.

Vous l'aurez compris, le jeune titan avait beau essayer, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ignorer le fait qu'il ne possédait plus rien d'humain à l'instant précis. Il en avait l'apparence, certes, mais sans plus. Il haïssait ce sentiment d'être mis à l'écart par ses camarades, de se sentir inutile et constamment jugé par les autres… Quel crime Eren avait-il commis pour qu'une telle malédiction décide de s'abattre sur lui ? Quitte à choisir, il aurait préféré mourir digéré par un titan, comme tous les autres martyrs du district Trost… À quoi bon vivre comme un rebut ?

\- Tu te souviens de mon amant, Franz Kefka ? Demanda Hannah pour ensuite sourire face à la réponse affirmative d'Eren, je l'ai connu bien avant d'être admise au sein de l'armée… Quand nous avions débuté notre relation, certaines garces qui étaient sensées être mes amies osaient le critiquer devant moi en disant que mon chérie n'avait rien de viril, qu'un homme idéal devait avoir un caractère passionné, posséder un corps robuste et puissant… Je n'étais pas de leurs avis. Franz avait un cœur en or. Il m'avait toujours traité avec amour et respect. Je ne demandais rien de plus…

Se rendant compte qu'elle divaguait un peu trop, la jeune femme prit une discrète inspiration avant de continuer son récit. Il était temps de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Les titans ont été impitoyables, Eren. Ce jour fatidique, à Trost, Franz m'avait promis que l'on se reverrait à la fin de la bataille, que grâce à notre entraînement, nous avions beaucoup plus de chances de survivre qu'avant de devenir militaire… Mais j'avais l'étrange sentiment qu'il avait lui-même du mal à avoir foi en ses propres paroles. Quelques heures plus tard, c'était en me rendant au QG du district que j'avais retrouvé une moitié de son corps, en plein milieu d'une grande allée. Je savais que je l'avais perdu à tout jamais. Mon cerveau en avait conscience, mais mon cœur refusait de l'admettre. Alors j'ai couru vers le cadavre déchiqueté de Franz en hurlant comme une demeurée, puis je lui ai fait du bouche-à-bouche pendant un bon moment… Évidemment, au bout d'un certain temps, je me suis dégonflée, comme tu dois t'en douter…

De petites perles salées se mirent à rouler silencieusement sur les joues d'Hannah, mais celle-ci ne sanglota point… Elle avait tant pleuré, tant cauchemardé la mort de son amour qu'elle avait fini par ne plus prêter attention à la douleur occasionnée par ses souvenirs. De plus, ce soir sera totalement différent de ses précédentes nuits d'insomnie et de tourmente passées dans une vulgaire cage à oiseaux ! Oui… Aujourd'hui, elle allait enfin pouvoir se défouler, déverser sa colère, sa haine et sa frustration…

Tout en fourrant discrètement sa main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, Hannah planta son regard larmoyant mais déterminé dans celui peiné d'Eren, qui se sentait totalement impuissant et, surtout, coupable face à la détresse de sa camarade.

\- Quand la bataille toucha à sa fin , ma décision fut rapidement prise : je devais impérativement rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration. Au nom de Franz ainsi que de tous mes camarades qui ont abominablement péri au combat, je devais surpasser mes peurs, et contribuer à l'extermination des titans. Cependant, malgré mon refus, mes supérieurs hiérarchiques m'ont incité à aller rendre visite au Major Hanji Zoé pour un suivi psychologique, sous prétexte que mon comportement vis-à-vis de mes congénères devenait ingérable… Il est vrai qu'il m'arrivait de temps à autre de perdre patience face à certaines personnes, mais cela ne fait pas de moi une psychopathe pour autant! Je dois massacrer les titans, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, mais cette bande de salopards refusent de me comprendre ! Ils préfèrent me garder captive dans une chambre verrouillée à double tour, tel un vulgaire animal... Fulmina la jeune fille d'une expression furibonde qui en ferait frissonner plus d'un. Son comportement devenait de plus en plus étrange...

C'est alors que la femme instable se décida enfin à passer à l'action. Les événements défilèrent très rapidement. Eren poussa une puissante plainte de douleur au moment où son corps fut violemment plaqué au sol par une Hannah devenue inarrêtable. Elle chevauchait le semi-titan de son corps frêle, un regard vide de toutes émotions posé sur le visage de sa proie. Celle-ci finit finalement par comprendre la gravité de la situation lorsque son ancienne camarade sorti de sa poche arrière un scalpel en acier pur, pour ensuite le placé sur la jugulaire d'Eren.

\- Hannah… Murmura le jeune soldat, fortement attristé par le désespoir évident de son bourreau.

\- Tu me comprends Eren, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais bien que je ne voudrais pas te faire du mal pour rien… Je sais pertinemment que tu as le cœur sur la main, que ce n'est pas à cause de toi que Franz n'est plus à mes côtés… Mais malheureusement, le destin a décidé de faire de toi une immondice. Un fléau pour notre espèce. Le même sang que les monstres qui m'ont volé mon âme sœur coule dans tes veines… Je me suis promis de tous vous exterminer… C'est pour ça que je dois te tuer ! Si je ne te tue pas maintenant, je n'aurai pas respecté mon serment, tu comprends ?! Finie par sangloter Hannah en collant son front à celui d'Eren, ses traits fins déformés par la mélancolie.

Il était évident que la jeune femme voulait se donner bonne conscience en se justifiant ainsi. Mais c'était inutile, puisque le titan comprenait parfaitement les motivations de cette pauvre victime. La haine qu'elle ressentait à l'encontre des titans était similaire à la sienne après tout. En outre, sa mort allégera un tant soit peu les cœurs meurtris de nombreux soldats, pas vrai ? Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. S'il n'y a que de cette manière qu'il puisse se rendre utile, alors ça ne le gênait absolument pas.

\- Hannah, ne pleure plus, je t'en prie… Implora le jeune homme en sentant son cœur se serrer douloureusement à la vue du visage abattu de sa camarade. Si tu savais à quel point je suis lassé de tout… Mon quotidien, mes camarades, mes pouvoirs… Tout cela me saoule tellement, Hannah ! Je n'ai rien demandé, je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne : tout ce que je voulais, c'était intégrer l'armée, pour buter tous les titans que je croiserai. C'était mon seul et unique but ! La sauvegarde de l'humanité était mon idéal absolu… Avant mon jugement au tribunal, je pensais que l'obtention de mes pouvoirs allaient être d'une grande utilité, que ce soit pour moi ou pour mes camarades. Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé ! Je suis tout bonnement incapable de contrôler mes transformations… Le pire, c'est qu'une fois sous ma forme de titan, je n'ai plus aucune capacité de réflexion ! Je peux blesser, voire même tuer n'importe qui, qu'il s'agisse d'un titan ou d'un humain, je n'arrive pas à faire la différence !

Nageant en plein désespoir à son tour, Eren laissa couler les larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis bien trop de temps. C'est ensuite d'une voix enrouée qu'il continua de vider son sac :

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, car tu as toutes les raisons du monde pour vouloir me tuer. Je suis devenu un monstre abominable, nuisible et répugnant. Tout le monde me craint parce que je suis dangereux. Tout le monde m'exècre car je ne suis d'aucune utilité. Alors si je ne sers à rien, si je suis nocif à la sauvegarde de l'humanité… Je préfère disparaître. Vu que j'ai besoin d'un but précis pour me métamorphoser en titan, j'ai pu tester mes limites en toute sérénité… En d'autres termes, cela va faire un mois que je cache sous mon oreiller un bout de lame, trouvé par terre après une séance d'entraînement à l'épée… Une fois la nuit tombée et les gardes assoupis, je m'en sers pour m'entailler les veines, le bras, les jambes, parfois même le cou… Mais à chaque fois, le résultat est identique : ma peau se régénère. Ironique, pas vrai ? Mon cœur n'en peut plus de battre, mais mon corps s'accroche vainement à la vie… Alors j'ai essayé d'autres méthodes : je touche à peine à mon assiette lors des repas, ou alors pendant les séances d'entraînement à l'équipement tridimensionnel, je fais en sorte d'être très loin du sol, puis je fais semblant d'avoir mal lancé mon grappin pour y retomber violemment… Le caporal Levi me passe toujours un savon quand je fais ça, ce qui est totalement compréhensible, puisqu'il est responsable d'un boulet… J'admire beaucoup le caporal-chef pour sa puissance, sa sagesse et sa dévotion envers l'humanité... Mais je crois bien que je l'insupporte. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'un fardeau, un sale gamin, un ennemi potentiel à abattre… Il doit sans aucun doute attendre avec impatience que je fasse un faux-pas pour me faire condamner à mort… J'aurais tant aimé qu'il n'y ait ne serait-ce qu'une once de complicité entre lui et moi, un peu comme avec le commandant Erwin ou Hanji-san, même si ça reste toujours dans un cadre purement professionnel… Mais ce n'est pas grave, je n'oserais jamais lui en tenir rigueur, le Caporal restera toujours mon éternel modèle.

Laissant s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres un soupir lourd de mélancolie, le semi-titan se saisit finalement du poignée d'Hannah, dans le but de faire pénétrer lentement la lame de le scalpel dans la peau tendre de son cou. Abasourdie par une telle audace, la soldate fut prise d'une brève hésitation, mais tout doutes furent effacés de son esprit lorsque Eren, d'un faible sourire compatissant, déclara malgré la plaie ensanglantée qui le démangeait :

\- Je n'ai jamais réussi à périr, malgré toutes mes tentatives… Alors, si tu penses avoir trouvé un moyen pour m'envoyer une bonne fois pour toutes dans l'au-delà, je t'en serai à jamais reconnaissant. Libère-moi, Hannah. Peu de personnes me pleureront, je te le promets.

Profondément touchée et redevable face à la bonté de son camarade, Diamant plaça stratégiquement son arme derrière la tête du jeune homme, plus exactement sur sa nuque, le point faible de tous les titans. En sentant la lame froide du scalpel entrer en contact avec la peau de son talon d'Achille, Jaeger ferma lentement les yeux, permettant ainsi à de fines larmes de rouler une seconde fois le long de ses joues rebondies. Si Hannah parvenait à lui porter le coup de grâce, il pourrait dire adieu à ses lourdes responsabilités : plus jamais d'entraînement, ni d'expériences obligatoires, plus besoin de faire face aux mépris des gens qui l'entourait… Oui, c'était lâche de se défiler ainsi. Eren le savait lui-même. Mais il s'en foutait complètement. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent. Il n'aurait bientôt plus de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit.

La libération aurait pu ouvrir ses bras au semi-titan… Si Hannah ne s'était pas faite violemment plaquer au sol par un Levi qui semblait hors de lui. La pauvre soldate cria de douleur en sentant une main puissante lui tordre le poignet droit, dans le but de lui faire lâcher le scalpel volé, pendant que sa jumelle lui maintenait fermement la tête sur le par-terre en pierre froide.

\- Sale petite pisseuse… Siffla le caporal en resserrant son emprise, les yeux illuminés d'une lueur d'intense courroux.

\- Levi ! Vas-y doucement, espèce de sauvage ! S'écria Hanji en entrant précipitamment dans la salle de l'altercation. Tu vas lui briser le poignet si tu continues à…

\- Si j'entends encore un mot sortir de ta putain de bouche, je t'explose, sale bigleuse ! Fulmina le puissant soldat en lançant un regard noir de reproche à la scientifique. N'oublie pas que ce sont tes conneries qui ont failli foutre le bordel !

Le Major du bataillon d'exploration sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. C'était rare de voir Levi dans un tel état ! Et ce regard de tueur en série... Trop flippant ! Pour échapper à l'aura meurtrière de son collègue, Hanji se précipita vers Eren, s'inquiétant de son état. Le titan, assis au sol et stupéfait par la situation actuelle, poussa une plainte de surprise en sentant les bras de la doctoresse l'enserrer violemment.

\- Eren, mon pauvre chou ! Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blesser ? S'écria la scientifique, sans même laisser le temps à son cadet de répondre. Oh, je suis tellement désolé mon garçon ! Tout est de ma faute ! Vois-tu, je suis la responsable thérapeutique d'Hannah depuis quelque temps, et disons qu'elle a réussit à échapper à ma vigilance aujourd'hui ! Quand je me suis rendue compte que cette demeurée s'était emparée de l'un de mes précieux scalpels ainsi que de mon gilet d'escouade, j'étais au bord de la crise cardiaque !

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, Hanji-san ! Comment avez-vous pu deviner où Hannah se trouvait ? Demanda la « victime », les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension.

\- Cela va faire deux mois que je discute régulièrement avec elle, tu sais ? L'extermination des titans est devenu son obsession, sa raison d'être… Il était évident qu'elle allait s'en prendre à toi ! Alors j'ai pas réfléchi, et je me suis rendu dans l'ail de ton cachot, pour m'assurer que tu allais bien. En chemin, j'ai croisé la bête enragée qui te sert de Caporal, je lui ai expliqué la situation, je lui devais bien ça vu qu'il est chargé de te surveiller ! Il m'a accompagné jusqu'à ta cellule, c'est alors que tes gardiens de nuits nous ont informé que tu te trouvais dans la salle d'eau, pour prendre ton bain. Alors on est monté ici, au troisième étage. Le problème, c'est que la salle de bain était vide à notre arrivée, ça nous avait flanqué une de ces frousse ! J'imaginais les pires scénario, que ce soit pour toi ou pour moi… Mais par chance, pendant notre recherche, on est passer à côté de la porte de la salle où tu te trouvais avec Hannah ! On a reconnu ta voix, alors on a foncé ! Enfin, en réalité, c'est plutôt Levi qui a foncé sur la porte, haha ! Finit par pouffer nerveusement Hanji, faisant toujours de son mieux pour ne pas croiser le regard sombre d'accusation de son collègue. Le fait d'être qualifié de « bête sauvage » ne lui a pas beaucoup plu, apparemment…

Eren, de son côté, fit de son mieux pour mémoriser toutes les nouvelles informations apportées par sa supérieure. Toujours aussi pipelette qu'à l'accoutumé, il faut le souligner… Il se força ensuite à sourire, dans le but de rassurer ses « sauveurs ». Mais intérieurement, il se sentait… d'un côté, déçu de ne pas être arriver à ses fins. Mais d'un autre, honteux par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire… La rancœur ainsi que la tristesse qu'il a accumulé jusqu'à présent lui ont fait perdre les pédales… Son surnom «d'idiot suicidaire » prenait tout son sens, dans ce genre de contexte…

\- Assez jacassé ! Déclara Levi après avoir forcé Hannah à se redresser sur ses deux jambes, tout en la tenant toujours aussi fermement par le poignet. Eren, retourne immédiatement dans ta cellule. Erwin va s'occuper bien comme il faut de ces deux folles dingues ! Fulmina le caporal courroucé, ne faisant évidemment pas seulement référence à Hannah dans son précédent propos.

\- Attendez, Caporal ! S'écria Eren, paniqué à l'idée de ce qui pourrait advenir de sa camarade ainsi que de sa supérieure. Je vous en prie, faîtes preuve d'indulgence ! Hanji-san n'aurait jamais pu prévoir qu'une chose pareille pouvait se produire et… Si Hannah a décidé de s'en prendre à moi, c'est bien pour une raison ! C'est pourquoi-

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Jaeger. Répliqua sèchement le caporal-chef. Je me contrefous de ce genre de détails. Je ne retiens que l'essentiel : Hanji, responsable d'une gamine aliénée depuis deux mois, a manqué à son devoir, résultant de la fuite d'une demeurée aux envies meurtrières, et à la tentative de meurtre d'un subordonné dont j'ai l'entière responsabilité ! Des sanctions vont donc être imposées ! Et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus. Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de la boucler, et de retourner dormir dans ta cellule comme la bonne recrue que tu es sensé être. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Jaeger ?

Se trouvant au summum de la honte et du regret, Eren se contenta de faire son plus beau salut accompagné d'une réponse affirmative, qui ne fut même pas attendu par son supérieur en réalité, puisque celui-ci, totalement désintéressé par son subordonné, tourna les talons et sortie de la pièce, accompagné d'Hannah. Avant de partir à son tour, Hanji gratifia Eren d'un sourire se voulant réconfortant. Quelques minutes plus tard, le semi-titan se retrouva seul avec ses pensées noirs.

* * *

Après s'être en aller d'un air morose de la salle où eut lieu son « agression », Eren atteignit le sous-sol du château après quelques minutes de marches, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa cellule. Les gardiens, sans aucune considération pour le jeune homme, s'empressèrent de claquer la porte du cachot derrière le dos du soldat pour ensuite la fermer à double tour. La routine, en quelque sorte. Tout en soupirant de lassitude, Eren s'approcha de son lit en traînant des pieds, enleva ses chaussures, pour ensuite se faufiler dans les draps de soie. La plaque en bois lui servant de matelas n'étant pas des plus confortable, le jeune homme se retrouvait avec des courbatures extrêmement douloureuses les lendemains de ses premières nuits passées en prison. Mais au final, on s'habitue un tant soit peu à ce genre de désagrément… Et puis, dans un sens, mieux vaut avoir un matelas que rien du tout ! Laissant tomber sa tête sur son oreiller blanc, Eren ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressasser les récents événements, un air anxieux assombrissant son beau visage.

Il se détestait tellement à l'instant précis. Malgré la haine que son entourage ressentait à son égard, Eren restait tout de même leur ultime espoir pour mener à bien la reconquête du mur Maria. Il était la personnification même de la Rédemption de la race humaine. Il s'était promis de ne jamais oublier ce fait incontestable. Alors comment diable une pensée aussi stupide que le suicide avait pu lui traverser l'esprit ?! Cette tentative était différente de la mutilation qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à effectuer à chaque fin de journée moralement insupportable, pour la simple et bonne raison que ses maudit pouvoirs de titan ne le laisseront jamais mourir d'une hémorragie ! On pourrait juste noter le fait qu'une fois la sale besogne accomplie, le semi-titan se sentait toujours extrêmement faible et avait parfois une migraine affreuse, ces symptômes le terrassaient littéralement ! Les gardes n'en ayant strictement rien à cirer de ses heures de sommeil, personne n'était là pour l'empêcher d'arriver en retard lors de la plupart des entraînements à cause de ses mutilations excessives… Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer cet acte barbare, il était impensable pour Eren d'arrêter cela !

Parce qu'en se comportant ainsi, son esprit n'était focalisé que sur la douleur de ses plaies ensanglantées, cela lui évitait par conséquent de repenser aux souvenirs qui, tels des lames préalablement aiguisées, entaillaient toujours plus son cœur meurtri…. Eren préférait largement la souffrance physique à la souffrance psychique. Les sévices infligés à sa peau guériront toujours, contrairement aux lésions de son for intérieur…

Les yeux illuminés d'une lueur nouvelle, le jeune soldat se redressa sur son lit, se tourna légèrement en direction de son oreiller dans le but d'y passer sa main en dessous, saisissant ainsi le bout de lame endommagée. Le titan contempla l'arme blanche d'un peu plus près, comme émerveillé par l'éclat de l'acier qui la composait. Il avait envie de s'en servir. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il en avait grand besoin, la douleur était comparable à une drogue pour ce pauvre garçon. Après ce qu'il avait osé demander à Hannah tout à l'heure… Il méritait une sévère punition. Telle était l'excuse qui lui martelait l'esprit.

Eren ne se le fit donc pas dire deux fois, et planta d'un coup sec son instrument de torture dans sa jambe droite, retenant un glapissement d'agonie. Ces yeux larmoyants et cette expression de pure colère qu'arborait le jeune militaire représentaient à la perfection son instabilité... De longues entailles prirent ensuite forme sur la jambe gauche couleur lait du soldat pendant que la toute première plaie cicatrisait lentement...

Il avait l'intention de laisser tomber ses camarades ! Il a été lâche ! Il avait fait croire à Hannah qu'il voulait lui rendre service en se laissant tuer, alors qu'en réalité, il n'avait pensé qu'à son confort, n'avait pensé qu'à ses problèmes ! Son égoïsme aurait causé sa mort, et les chances de survie de l'humanité en auraient pris un sacré coup ! Si les Hommes refusaint d'admettre l'humanité d'Eren, alors soit ! Mais ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas contester l'importance de l'existence de ce garçon ! Son corps était nécessaire aux études et expériences d'Hanji -san ! Son habilité à se transformer en titan sera indispensable pour les prochaines expéditions extra-muros ! Alors peu importaient les sévices qu'on lui infligeait, Jaeger n'avait pas le droit de mourir ! Il devait se surpasser, pour ainsi devenir un bouclier aussi solide que les murs ayant protégé les citoyens des villes pendant près de cent ans ! Le semi-titan sera réduit au rang d'objets par ses semblables, certes... mais qu'importe ! Il souhaitait ardemment les protéger de leurs ennemis, cet unique vœu était indispensable pour le maintenir en vie ! Maintenant qu'il avait un but précis, plus question de se laisser aller comme précédemment!

C'est ainsi que, seul dans sa cellule, un pauvre jeune homme de 15 ans prenait un plaisir malsain à souiller son propre corps avec son propre sang.

* * *

Lorsque Eren se réveilla, il n'avait plus le sentiment d'être dans son lit… Il était allongé sur une surface glacée et dur comme de la pierre… De la pierre ?! Toujours dans un état léthargique, le jeune homme se redressa prudemment sur ses genoux, se frotta les yeux puis regarda autour de lui. À sa plus grande stupéfaction, il se trouvait dans une ruelle, en pleine nuit ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?! Ne s'était-il donc pas endormi dans sa cellule, épuisé par ses propres blessures ? Être dans un tel endroit à une heure pareille et sans permission de la part de ses supérieurs était synonyme de mort ! Le soldat ignorait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il se retrouve dans cette allée, ni le nom du district dans lequel il avait atterri, mais s'il y a une chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il devait impérativement retourner au QG du bataillon d'exploration avant le levé du soleil, au risque d'avoir de sérieux différents avec la justice !

Une expression d'intense appréhension déforma les traits du garçon égaré. Une fois s'être levé précipitamment, Eren se mit à traverser différents coins du quartier dans l'espoir de sortir rapidement de ce guêpier. Son exploration dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes, et au plus grand désarroi du titan, il avait l'impression d'être bel et bien perdu dans un endroit qu'il reconnaissait à peine ! Si jamais ses gardiens de prison remarquaient son absence, ils en arriveraient à la conclusion que Jaeger avait trouvé un moyen pour fuguer ! Un avis de recherche serait alors lancé, toute l'armée sera mobilisée pour partir à la recherche du rescapé, et si jamais quelqu'un réussissait à lui mettre la main dessus… Eren ne voulait même pas y penser !

Désespéré et affreusement angoissé par sa situation actuelle, le semi-titan frappa violemment de son poing le mur de briques qui se trouvait à sa droite. Une vive douleur s'empara de sa main, mais qu'importe, il était à bout. Comment ne pas vouloir mettre fin à ses jours lorsque la vie elle-même semble vous maudire ?!

Soudain, un puissant cri d'agonie transperça le silence profond qui planait sur la ville assombrie par la nuit. Le soldat aux tendances suicidaires sursauta, prit de panique. S'il en croyait ses oreilles, l'exclamation de douleur provenait de sa gauche ! Ne se faisant pas prier, Eren se mit à courir, recherchant activement la personne en détresse. Que se passait-t-il ? Quelqu'un était-il blessé ?! S'agissait-il d'une agression ?

Jaeger réussit finalement par un pur hasard à trouver la sortie de la maudite ruelle où il avait atterri tantôt. Mais tant qu'il n'aurait pas identifié l'identité de la victime agonisante, il ne retournerait pas au quartier général, au risque de ne jamais se le pardonner ! Le soldat fut rassuré de reconnaître un tant sois peu l'endroit où il se trouvait, à savoir non loin du pont-levis du mur Rose. C'est d'ailleurs sur le haut de ces mêmes murs qu'il affronta pour la première fois le titan colossal après cinq ans de haine et de frustration à l'encontre des titans... Et c'est également ici qu'il réussit, sous sa forme titanesque, à reboucher à l'aide d'un rocher la brèche qui permettait à ses éternels ennemis de poursuivre leur avancée...

Essoufflé, Jaeger stoppa sa course provisoirement, puis plaça ses mains sur ses genoux tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle et de calmer son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un poing de côté ! Une fois avoir repris une respiration normale ainsi qu'un pouls plus ou moins régulier, la jeune recrue se redressa, regardant droit devant elle… Et ce fut avec une horreur sans nom que le jeune homme découvrit une centaine de cadavres longés le sol de la grande place du district de Trost. Il s'agissait de civils et de militaire d'escouades différentes… Certains corps étaient intacts, d'autres étaient dans un état qui ferait cauchemarder n'importe qui…

Et le pire, dans tous ça… C'était que dans le tas de corps démembrés, le jeune soldat pu reconnaître à son plus grand désespoir l'écharpe rouge de Mikasa endommagée, la tête solitaire d'Armin qui avait roulé jusqu'au côté du cadavre de Jean. Jaeger, immobilisé, ne put détacher ses yeux de l'expression figée de peur de Sasha, à qui il ne restait plus que le buste, ses jambes n'étant plus sienne à présent. Connie ainsi que Christa, tout deux morts côte-à-côte, arboraient les mêmes traits émotionnels que leur camarade déchue… Et… Il ne voulait plus, ne pouvait plus contempler cet ignoble spectacle. Ni même essayer de reconnaître qui que ce soit, ou son cœur allait définitivement lâcher !

Les yeux écarquillés et larmoyant, Eren poussa un cri inqualifiable. Terreur, douleur, tristesse… Appelé ça comme vous voulez. Incapable de contrôler le flux d'adrénaline qui faisait trembler ses jambes, il finit par tomber à genoux au sol, sa main droite plaquée sur sa bouche aux lèvres tremblotantes. Il avait une furieuse envie de vomir toutes ses tripes…

\- Pourquoi… ? Murmura le semi-titan d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quel monstre serait capable d'un acte aussi… Barbare et répugnant ?! Peu importe qui est ce fumier, je vais le buter ! Finit par hurler le garçon nageant dans une spirale de haine et d'angoisse.

C'est alors que la lumière se fit dans son esprit embrumé par la panique. Ces corps déchiquetés… Un titan est forcément passé par là ! Mais comment aurait-il fait pour s'introduire ici sans se faire remarquer, bon sang ?! Le mur Rose a été définitivement rebouché il y a deux mois de cela ! Cette situation était dénuée de toute logique !

Fermement décidé à découvrir le pourquoi du comment, Eren se redressa calmement, dans le but de faire ses premiers pas sur la scène du crime. Le soldat faillit retomber par terre à plusieurs reprises durant son avancée, mais il fit de son mieux pour reprendre contenance à chaque fois. Il était toujours aussi horrifié par la vue de tous les corps sans vies qui lui faisaient face… Les larmes finirent par couler à flots sur ses joues pales. Si seulement il était arrivé plus tôt… Il aurait peut-être pu tous les sauver !

Contemplant amèrement de ses yeux sans vie l'écharpe poussiéreuse de sa défunte sœur de cœur, Eren tendit la main en se penchant vers l'avant dans le but de ramasser ce qui lui restait de cette pauvre Ackerman… Mais contre toute attente, sa main traversa le tissu rouge ! Totalement sidéré, le jeune titan s'écarta précipitamment du vêtement ayant appartenu jadis à Mikasa. Que diable venait-il de se passer ?! Incrédule, le jeune soldat approcha prudemment ses doigts du pan d'une robe portée par une jeune femme se trouvant à terre, non loin de lui. Le résultat fut le même. Ayant la désagréable impression de devenir fou, l'idée de se pincer la joue traversa furtivement l'esprit embrouillé du pauvre garçon…

\- Eren… Retourne-toi s'il te plaît.

Le semi-titan sursauta. D'où provenait cette voix ?! Et surtout… Pourquoi lui semblait-elle aussi familière ? Pris au dépourvu, Jaeger se retourna hâtivement, voulant découvrir l'identité du nouvel arrivant… Marchant d'un pas posé dans sa direction, son potentiel ennemi possédait le même uniforme que toutes les autres recrues de l'armée, ses yeux vert émeraude luisaient, contrastant ainsi avec la pâleur de la lune et l'ambiance lugubre du champ de bataille. Ses cheveux châtains mi-longs virevoltèrent au gré de la douce brise nocturne qui s'élevait à cet instant.

Sans voix, Eren écarquilla les yeux d'aberration. Oui, comme il le craignait quelques secondes plus tôt, il était devenu complètement cinglé… Il ne pouvait pas y avoir une explication plus logique que celle-ci ! Si on exceptait la taille des cheveux… Ce mec lui ressemblait comme deux putains de goutte d'eau ! Nom de Dieu! Il venait de découvrir les cadavres laissés à l'abandon de ses amis les plus chers, et maintenant, c'est son frère jumeau qui débarque ? Sarcasme à part, d'où vient cet homme ?! Est-ce que le semi-titan aurait atterri dans un autre monde ?! En enfer peut-être ?! Oui, bien sûr, l'enfer! ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose!

\- Ne te prends pas la tête, Eren. S'esclaffa le double de la jeune recrue en stoppant sa marche. Inconsciemment, tu sais déjà qui je suis. Inutile d'être aussi surpris.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Explosa un Jaeger au bord de la crise de nerfs. C'est de la sorcellerie ou quoi ?! Qui en ce bas-monde pourrait m'en vouloir assez pour me souhaiter une chose pareille ? Quand bien même, d'où est-ce que tu-

Le jeune titan fut coupé dans sa tirade par un fait très alarmant, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de remarquer précédemment, de par son intense stupéfaction… Le clone d'Eren avait traîné jusqu'ici, à l'aide de sa main droite, le corps d'une jeune femme. Il la tenait fermement par le cuir chevelu. Impossible de voir en détail le visage de la victime. Sur les épaules de la défunte était accroché la cape des bataillons d'exploration… Attendez un instant... ces cheveux noir de jais… Ce corps aux courbes fines, mais malgré tout bien sculpté…

\- Mikasa… ? Murmura Eren, sentant une énième puissante vague d'émotion lui chambouler toujours plus le cœur et l'esprit.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	3. Verlust

**_Bonjour à vous tous! Quelle plaisir d'avoir ENFIN l'occasion de publier la suite de cette fic! Durant ces deux derniers mois, j'ai réalisé à quel point l'écriture m'avait manqué! J'étais très angoissé à l'idée de m'être un peu ''essoufflé'' stylistiquement parlant, mais en théorie, ma syntaxe, ma grammaire ainsi que mon orthographe sont restés plus ou moins correcte (bien que je ne puis garantir l'absence totale de fautes d'inattention!). Ainsi, c'est avec une grande fierté (et une légère appréhension, je l'avoue!) que je vous présente la suite des mésaventures d'Eren! (pauvre de lui, sadique que je suis! XD)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture! :)_**

* * *

Un silence mortifère. Un vent funeste faisant virevolter les cheveux noir de jais d'une Mikasa inerte. Des iris dorés, impassibles, plongeant dans un sublime regard émeraude, une magnificence qui se trouvait souillée par l'incompréhension, le doute, la mélancolie… La rage.

Un flamboyant sentiment de haine consumait à petit feu le peu de bon sens qu'Eren avait en sa possession. Son cœur tambourinait ardemment dans sa cage thoracique, et ses jambes étaient à deux doigts de chavirer face à la puissante vague d'aversion qui engloutissait l'entièreté de son être. C'est en observant, de ses yeux larmoyants et exorbités, l'impitoyable assassin maintenir le cadavre de sa défunte sœur par le cuir chevelu, telle une vulgaire charogne, que son corps se mit à agir de son propre chef. Laissant parler sa rancœur, Eren poussa un hurlement féroce, extériorisant ainsi toute sa répulsion avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse vers son double, dans le but de lui asséner un puissant coup de poing.

\- LACHE-LA! Hurla le semi-titan tout en frappant de toutes ses forces le visage de son adversaire. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et ce, malgré la réaction virulente du jeune Jaeger.

L'atmosphère macabre du district de Trost demeurait transcendée par la respiration saccadée de la jeune recrue. Après quelques instants d'inaction de la part des deux rivaux, la carcasse sans vie de Mikasa finit par s'étaler au sol dans un bruit sourd.

N'importe quel humain parfaitement conditionné aurait été violemment expulsé au loin face au puissant assaut d'Eren, et ne s'en serait certainement pas tiré avec des blessures anodines. C'est donc avec une stupéfaction innommable que le semi-titan réalisa la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait : premièrement, son attaque n'avait même pas fait ciller son mystérieux clone. Deuxièmement, la vigueur avec laquelle son poing avait cogné la mâchoire de son ennemi eu pour conséquence la fracture de plusieurs des phalanges du jeune soldat. La vive douleur qui en fut engendrée fit geindre un Eren en pleine détresse, qui s'éloigna précipitamment de son adversaire, par mesure de sécurité. De ce fait, Jaeger contemplait, avec des yeux écarquillés de stupeur, ses propres doigts, enflés et bleuis d'hématomes. À cause de cette incompréhensible vision, le feu ardent de la rancœur fut rapidement éteint par un glacial sentiment d'impuissance, qui ne fit que confirmer la sombre réalité qui faisait face à la jeune recrue…

\- Je ne peux rien faire... Murmura le semi-titan tout en scrutant, de ses yeux humides d'angoisse, les carcasses putréfiées de ses amis.

N'était-il condamné qu'à être un insignifiant spectateur ? Était-il impuissant au point de ne pas être capable d'abattre le meurtrier de ses camarades ? Complètement abattue par la mascarade qui se jouait devant lui, le garçon tomba lourdement à genoux, les yeux rougis par les larmes, la respiration douloureuse et chaotique.

Le double du semi-titan, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, se décida finalement à sortir de son silence, plantant son regard solennel dans les pupilles désemparées de son prochain :

\- Tu n'es pas faible Eren… Tu as juste **peur**. Déclara l'assassin d'un ton monotone, à la frontière de l'exaspération, comme si ces mots étaient d'une évidence telle, que Eren n'était pas censé arboré une pareille expression d'ahurissement après avoir entendu ces franches paroles.

Tirant profit de son précédent coup de théâtre, l'assassin s'avança à un rythme posé vers le frère troublé de Mikasa. Celui-ci semblait totalement déconnecté du reste du monde. Une fois agenouillé face au semi-titan, le double de Jaeger se mit, contre toute attente, à serrer tendrement Eren dans ses bras, à la manière d'une mère voulant consoler son enfant peiné. Faisant fi du manque de réaction de son double, c'est en caressant tendrement les cheveux soyeux d'Eren que le clone s'exprima à voix basse, comme pour éviter de brusquer un animal apeuré :

\- Tout ce à quoi tu viens d'assister représente le reflet de ce que ta peur causera dans le futur. Cette terreur qui te ronge jusqu'à la moelle. Cette angoisse transmise comme une peste par ceux qui nous surnomme « monstre »… Elle sera la cause de nombreux tourments, car cette peur se métamorphosera lentement en une haine féroce. Plus le temps passera, plus les sévices que tu subis te feront perdre le contrôle de tes émotions... Et lorsque tu prendras conscience des conséquences de ta rancœur refoulée, il sera déjà trop tard. Si tu veux éviter qu'un tel malheur ne s'abatte sur les tiens, il n'existe qu'une seule solution…

L'être surnaturel saisit avec douceur le visage de son double baigné de larme, unissant ainsi leurs fronts identiques et leurs regards si différents. Eren se sentit soudainement comme... Envoûté par les orbes dorés de son clone. Plus la voix de son double s'élevait, plus il se sentait… Comateux.

\- Il faut que tu m'acceptes, Eren. Si tu continues à me rejeter, la force de vaincre et de protéger ne seront plus jamais tienne. Il est temps pour toi de comprendre que tu ne pourras jamais assumer par toi-même les responsabilités que tu t'imposes. Tu sembles croire que me rejeter préservera les tiens du danger… Alors qu'en réalité, c'est en te voilant ainsi la face que tu causeras du tort à bien du monde…

La ville, les cadavres… Tout autour du semi-titan s'évaporait, se métamorphosant ainsi en un sordide brouillard. Que diable se passait-il ? Plongé dans le regard de son rival a été suffisant pour l'affaiblir. Ces yeux d'ors débordants de volonté et de détermination reflétaient à la perfection le Eren du passé. Le Eren hargneux, le Eren gardant la tête haute quoiqu'il advienne, le Eren téméraire, le Eren débordant de rage de vaincre… le Eren qui ne reviendra peut-être jamais. Ce qui est surprenant encore, c'était que ce même clone débordant de bienveillance séchait à présent de ses phalanges les sillons de larmes creusant les joues charnues de Jaeger.

Puis soudain...

\- Fais ton choix, Eren. Accepte-moi, et ma puissance sera de nouveau tienne. Rejette-moi… Et tu le regretteras.

Le noir complet.

* * *

 _Un escalier descendant vers une brume sombre et incertaine. Une course-poursuite effrénée, un souffle erratique, des blessures sanguinolentes, un malaise constant, des yeux émeraude larmoyants. Ce monstre qui le hantait, le chassait… Sa puissance… Il n'en voulait pas. Mieux valait se noyer au fin fond de cet océan de ténèbres que d'affronter une telle menace._

* * *

C'est avec les articulations engourdies par la fatigue et les sillons rougeâtres que le semi-titan fit son retour dans la réalité. Plongé dans un état léthargique, le soldat ressentit le besoin de tâter la douceur de sa couverture pour s'assurer qu'il se trouvait non plus dans une sombre ruelle ensanglantée du district de Trost, mais bel et bien dans son cachot éclairé par la pleine lune, à l'abri de toutes représailles juridiques.

Une fois assuré de la fin de son songe, Eren se permit de lâcher un grand soupir de soulagement. Il se sentait encore un peu confus, mais aussi et surtout heureux à l'idée d'être allongé sur sa plaque en bois, et non dans une rue macabre à mille lieux du quartier générale ! Le jeune homme tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, tout en massant ses tempes douloureuses. Il voulut se remémorer l'entièreté de son rêve, en analysant du mieux qu'il pouvait la pertinence des précédents événements…

Cependant, la recrue ne parvenait plus à reconstitué des images précises de son cauchemar. Seules quelques bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient, mais elles s'évaporaient aussi vite qu'elles n'apparaissaient dans son esprit, ne laissant derrière elles qu'une sensation de malaise, d'incertitude, de… Solitude ?

En effet, depuis son réveil, Eren avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir perdu quelque chose, comme s'il était passé à côté d'un événement décisif pour lui... Malheureusement, le soldat était tout bonnement incapable de déterminer ce qu'il lui manquait ! Cette impression de perte engendra une sorte d'angoisse en son for intérieur, une peur qui le prenait à l'estomac. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, son rêve tout entier, qui détenait très certainement la réponse à son questionnement, s'était rapidement dissipé dans les méandres de son esprit… Au même titre que ses bonnes résolutions de la veille, par ailleurs…

Que lui arrivait-il ? Lui, Eren Jaeger, qui pensait avoir retrouvé un semblant de confiance en sa personne, ainsi qu'un nouveau but à son existence indésiré et insensé… Lui, qui se croyait capable d'accepter d'être réduit au rang d'armes par ses semblables, au nom de leur survie égoïste... Il avait à présent l'impression d'avoir perdu bien plus que ses principes et son humanité.

Après avoir vainement tenté de canaliser cette terrifiante sensation d'incertitude et d'impuissance, la jeune recrue se rappela de la périlleuse séance d'expérience qui l'attendait le lendemain matin, puis finit par se rallonger dans son lit, son visage pâle arborant une expression troublée. Le semi-titan se devait d'être opérationnel pour offrir à Hanji-san des résultats pertinents… C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Eren se tortillait dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'une position propice au repos. Cependant, son acharnement l'empêcha de remarquer un fait plus qu'alarmant : les croûtes séchées et douloureuses incrustées sur son bras gauche n'avaient toujours pas disparu…

* * *

Le soleil éclatant n'était plus maître du ciel aujourd'hui. Le vaste empire céleste était à présent régi par de funestes nuages épais. C'est sous ce même royaume mélancoliquement assombri qu'Eren emboîtait le pas de son caporal et de Hanji-san, en direction du lieu d'expérimentation qui se situait en extérieur. Le ciel s'accordait avec harmonie à l'état d'esprit du semi-titan. Son angoisse nocturne, qui continuait à le hanter, fut intensifiée le matin-même par une stupéfiante découverte : que dire de la terreur l'ayant assailli en découvrant que son pouvoir de régénération n'avait pas fait son travail comme il le devrait ! Les sillons écarlate présents sur son bras gauche et ses deux jambes en feraient pâlir plus d'un… Tout ce que la recrue pouvait faire en l'état actuel des choses, c'était de prier pour que sa maudite capacité de guérison lui épargne les questionnements indiscrets d'Armin, lorsque dans deux jours, il sera dans l'obligation d'enfiler sa tenue d'entraînement dans les vestiaires ! Autant dire que le trouble ressentit par le soldat lui offrait une vision assez morne de la longue journée qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre… Et dire que ses camarades de promotion devaient probablement festoyer leurs jours de congé dans une taverne grouillante de monde en ce moment-même !

Alors qu'Eren décida de mettre temporairement de côté ses réflexions, il réalisa rapidement qu'ils étaient tous les trois arrivés à destination, plus exactement dans une vaste clairière entourée d'une multitude d'arbres, stratégiquement éloignée du quartier général, et par conséquent, de toutes vies humaines... Hanji-san, les yeux pétillants d'excitation, se tourna vers son subordonné, afin de débuter l'explication du déroulement de la séance du jour. Pendant ce temps, Levi s'éloigna de quelques mètres de la scientifique et de son cobaye, pour s'adosser contre le tronc d'un arbre, les bras croisés, scrutant suspicieusement de son regard perçant le visage inhabituellement pâle de son subalterne...

\- Eren, l'expérience que nous allons pratiquer dans quelques minutes est absolument inédite ! Déclara la doctoresse sans contenir sa bonne humeur. En effet, jusqu'à maintenant, je me suis contenté de t'interroger sur ta condition physique, le fonctionnement de tes transformations, les effets de ton nouveau pouvoir sur ta santé… Bref, rien de bien stimulant, en somme ! Mais à présent, j'ai pris la décision de m'intéresser à tes aptitudes sous un autre angle ! Je vais me focaliser sur un aspect bien plus psychique que corporel, à savoir ta capacité à raisonner tout en étant sous ta forme de titan ! C'est une compétence que tu dois tenter d'acquérir, car elle nous sera indispensable durant les prochaines expéditions extra-muros ! L'idéal serait que tu parviennes à comprendre mes instructions sans trop te laisser aller ! Tu me suis ou je t'ai définitivement perdu ? Finit par ricaner la scientifique.

\- Et bien… Hésita quelques instants Eren, puis fut rapidement coupé par son caporal.

\- Y'a même pas besoin de poser la question, Hanji… Tu vois bien qu'il est complètement pommé !

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais ! Désolé pour tout mon radotage Eren, mais tu commences à me connaître à force ! Pour simplifier mon explication, retiens juste les étapes de l'expérience : tu devras dans un premier temps te métamorphoser en titan, et une fois ça de fait, je t'énoncerai mes prochaines instructions ! Tout cela dans le but de tester ta capacité de réflexion ! Selon les résultats que tu m'offriras, je déduirai le plus objectivement possible si tu es capable de laisser parler ta raison, et non tes instincts durant tes transformations !

\- Attendez une minute, Hanji-san ! S'écria le jeune soldat, paniqué. C'est beaucoup trop risqué ! Vous savez pertinemment que je n'ai strictement aucune maîtrise de mes gestes ou de mes pensées sous ma forme de titan ! Mon niveau de self-contrôle est encore bien trop lamentable pour tenter ce genre d'expérimentation ! C'est pourquoi je-

\- Mon garçon, ait un peu plus confiance en toi ! Coupa une Hanji déterminée, tout en saisissant les épaules de son subordonné.Tout va très bien se passer, à condition que tu n'angoisses pas pour un rien. De plus, avec Levi à nos côtés, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter ! C'est bien pour une raison de sécurité que je l'ai fait venir ici ! Contrairement à moi, si jamais tu perds le contrôle, il sera apte à agir en conséquence… Sans forcément te tuer, bien entendu ! Ou tout du moins, il agira en fonction des dégâts que tu causeras…

Cet aveu de la scientifique donna des frissons à Eren, qui se mit à scruter discrètement son supérieur. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de frissons causés par l'appréhension, ô que non ! L'admiration sans borne qu'éprouvait la jeune recrue à l'égard de Levi avait toujours eu pour effet de hérisser ses poils. De savoir que ce soldat à l'apparence chétive était capable d'abattre en un clin d'œil la bête sauvage qu'il était devenu… Ça lui procurait une sensation inqualifiable. Une sorte de soumission assez plaisante... La puissance et le charisme émanaient continuellement de cet homme, peu importait dans quelle situation il pouvait se trouver. Aux yeux d'Eren, rien que sa posture actuelle faisait rayonner toute la bravoure de ce héros : le dos adossé à un arbre, les bras croisés sur un torse impeccablement sculpté, les pupilles aiguisés tel celle d'un félin attentif à chaque mouvement effectué par ce qui l'entouraient…

Levi était impressionnant sur bien des points ! Eren serait prêt à tout pour connaître ne serait-ce qu'un des points faibles du soldat le plus fort que l'humanité n'ait jamais connu… Malheureusement, le fossé qui le séparait de son modèle était bien trop conséquent, et ce fait n'allait certainement pas s'améliorer dans le futur ! Peu importait combien de fois il en rêvait, Eren n'aura peut-être jamais l'occasion de se rapprocher de son caporal au point de connaître la moindre de ses faiblesses...

Mais malgré tout, au-delà de ce désir de complicité vis-à-vis de son aîné, rien que de se savoir à la merci d'un guerrier aussi redoutable le rassurait plus que de raison : si jamais il tentait de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, le caporal le tuera sans l'once d'une hésitation, car il en avait la force et le courage ! Hanji-san avait parfaitement raison, son pessimisme n'avait pas lieu d'être ! Son héros était l'une des seule personne au monde capable de faire face à la menace que lui, ainsi que tous les autres titans, représentaient !

Ses orbes émeraude scintillants d'une lueur nouvelle, le semi-titan regarda de nouveau l'organisatrice de l'expérimentation droit dans les yeux, puis hocha la tête, un geste simple traduisant sa motivation à prendre les risques qu'il faisait encourir à ses supérieurs ! Exclamant d'abord sa joie face à l'optimisme de son cadet, la doctoresse s'empressa ensuite de sortir un calepin de l'une des poches de sa veste. Ce petit carnet contenait toutes les instructions qu'Eren était sensé suivre tout en étant sous sa forme de titan. Une fois qu'elle fut assurée que ses deux collègues étaient prêts pour débuter l'expérience, Hanji quémanda à Eren de s'éloigner de quelques mètres d'elle et de Levi, afin qu'il puisse se transformer sans pour autant gêner ses supérieurs.

Une fois qu'elle fut placée là où elle était censée se positionner, la jeune recrue se permit de lâcher un soupir, extériorisant ainsi sa satané appréhension. Il fallait… Non, il devait rester calme. Le caporal Levi était présent, son gardien ne le quittera pas des yeux un seul instant... Il ne pouvait qu'en être apaisé ! De plus, selon les dires d'Hanji-san, s'il se métamorphosait tout en étant dans un état d'angoisse, le risque de perdre toute maîtrise de ses instincts n'en sera que plus grand…

Alors pourquoi, malgré cette situation propice, le semi-titan était-il toujours dans l'impossibilité de canaliser ce flot d'anxiété causé par ses propres craintes, qui le hantait depuis l'oubli de son rêve énigmatique ?  
Secouant sa tête dans tous les sens, comme pour chasser définitivement ces questions qui n'obtiendraient de toute façon aucune réponse, Eren se mit à contempler sa main droite quelques instants. Il ferma les yeux, laissant ainsi son objectif se répéter en écho dans son esprit, avant de planter fermement ses dents dans la peau tendre de son membre.

Suite à ce geste soudain, Hanji sautillait d'excitation, tandis que Levi posa lentement sa main sur le manche de son épée, se préparant prudemment pour une éventuelle riposte. Certes, Eren avait le visage extrêmement pâle depuis ce matin, signe d'un affaiblissement apparent… De plus, le caporal aurait préféré laisser un tant soit peu de liberté à son cadet, plutôt que de devoir le scruter continuellement de ses yeux de lynx, ou de devoir prévoir l'utilisation de son armada de guerre… Mais face à l'ampleur de la menace que représentait ce gamin, la prudence était de mise.

Cependant, après quelques minutes d'attention, d'impatience et d'appréhension, le trio réalisa soudainement que rien ne s'était passé durant tout ce laps de temps. Ce qui était pour le moins plus qu'inhabituel.

Ressentant dans un premier temps une intense stupeur, le semi-titan put ensuite sentir de nouveau ce sentiment de perte se matérialiser en une boule qui le prenait douloureusement à la gorge. Ne voulant pas laisser le temps à son esprit chamboulé de faire des conclusions hâtives, la recrue s'empressa de croquer une seconde fois sa main à pleine dent. Un liquide écarlate colorait les canines du soldat, puis coulait en cascade tout le long de sa paume. Il devait se transformer tout en restant serein, en ayant confiance en lui ! Il le savait plus que bien ! Mais dans ce cas, comment calmer le tempo auquel son cœur cognait contre sa cage thoracique ? Comment chasser les vertiges qui lui embrumaient l'esprit et la vision ? C'était à la limite du douloureux de l'admettre, mais… Eren n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son propre corps, sur son propre for-intérieur…

C'est fini. Ça ne sert plus à rien. Peu importait la profondeur de ses morsures, la sincérité de ses résolutions, les encouragements d'Hanji-san… Il ne se passait rien. La métamorphose ne venait pas… Et encore moins la guérison de ses plaies.

Et puis… Pourquoi se sentait-il tant affaibli, maintenant ?! Toutes ces pensées négatives semblent avoir un effet néfaste sur son équilibre corporel et émotionnel… Sa vision était brouillée… Il percevait des sons lointains et incompréhensibles… De plus, il avait comme l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment… Cet instant où d'épais nuages de néant s'apprêtaient à l'engloutir…

* * *

\- J'y crois toujours pas… De toute ma carrière, jamais je n'ai connu un échec aussi cuisant... Murmura une Hanji assise à son bureau, une expression faciale traduisant toute sa déception. Et que dire de ce pauvre Eren… Il s'est évanoui d'un seul coup, comme si son âme avait quitté l'entièreté de son corps en un instant. Une heure s'est écoulée depuis notre arrivée au QG, et sa fièvre n'a toujours pas baissé… Personne n'aurait pu prévoir un tel retournement de situation… Pas même toi, Levi.

La doctoresse scrutait de ses yeux scintillants d'inquiétude le visage couleur porcelaine rougie par la chaleur de son subordonné, qui était lui-même assoupis dans un lit doté d'un matelas doux et moelleux… Bien qu'Eren n'ait actuellement pas l'occasion de s'en rendre compte, un lit douillet faisait partie des nombreuses choses qui lui étaient devenu inconnu depuis ces deux mois passés dans ce maudit cachot dénué de propreté.

Levi, adossé à un mur de pierre non loin du lieu où reposait son cadet, s'exclama à son tour de sa voix profonde :

\- Inutile de radoter, Hanji. Tout ce qu'on peut faire à notre échelle, c'est de prier pour que le gamin reprenne du poil de la bête quand il se réveillera… Loin de moi l'idée de me prétendre expert en la matière, mais Eren avait l'air extrêmement épuisé ce matin… Rajoute à ça la pression que ton expérience a exercée sur lui, et tu comprendras facilement pourquoi le merdeux est dans cet état.

\- Je ne pense pas que le problème soit là, Levi… Déclara la scientifique d'un air crispé par une intense réflexion. Eren avait pris en compte mes encouragements, il avait l'air autant motivé que moi ! Et Dieu lui-même connaît les miracles que ce garçon peut accomplir par la seule force de sa détermination ! J'accepte d'entendre que l'expérience que nous allions pratiquer comportait énormément de risque… Mais Eren a été assez courageux pour croquer sa main à plusieurs reprises, et ce, sans oublier quel était son objectif initial ! En d'autres termes, nous avons affaire à un problème extrêmement complexe, étant donné que théoriquement, l'expérimentation n'avait strictement AUCUNE chance d'échouer ! Et pourtant, c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit, pour une raison qui m'échappe encore totalement, et je déteste ce sentiment d'impuissance, si tu savais ! Râlait Hanji tout en se frottant énergiquement les cheveux… Une technique pour faire chauffer ses neurones, peut-être ?

\- À moins… Que tu aies surestimé les capacités d'Eren depuis le départ. Déclara froidement le caporal. Hanji, arrête de divaguer et sois réaliste : un gamin reste un gamin. Est-ce que tu espérais sincèrement qu'un pisseur de 15 ans comme Jaeger aurait la maturité et la témérité nécessaire pour endosser le rôle de « sauveur de l'humanité » ? Toi et Erwin vous êtes un peu trop emballé à son sujet : certes, les pouvoirs du merdeux seront d'une immense utilité pour la reprise du mur Maria, je ne le nie pas. Mais combien de temps allons-nous encore attendre pour que Eren soit enfin capable de se transformer efficacement, sans perdre son calme ? Vu comment c'est parti, les titans auront tout le temps nécessaire pour nous dérober le peu de territoire qu'il nous reste… Et ce sera la fin pour nous tous, Hanji.

Trop absorbés par leur échange, les deux soldats furent dans l'impossibilité de prendre conscience que deux orbes émeraude alourdies par l'épuisement les observaient discrètement. En réaction à la prise de parole du caporal, Hanji se leva de sa chaise, un air mécontent inscrit sur ses traits fins, croisant son regard courroucé à celui dénué d'émotion de son collègue. En effet, l'homme aux cheveux de jais réussit avec brio à faire taire le sentiment de malaise que le regard durci du Lieutenant Zoé avait généré en son for-intérieur.

\- Rassure-moi Levi, souffla bien trop calmement la scientifique, j'ai mal compris ta pensée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es tout de même pas assez stupide pour faire preuve d'un tel irrespect envers le subordonné que tu es sensé supervisé ?

La doctoresse n'était pas la seule personne dans cette pièce à craindre la réponse du caporal Levi.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, Hanji. Eren nous fait perdre plus de temps qu'il ne nous en fait gagner. Pour le moment, il n'a pas les capacités requises pour nous aider à atteindre notre objectif. Et sincèrement, je ne pense pas que nos supérieurs auront la patience d'attendre que le gamin perfectionne tranquillement ses piètres prestations. Voilà deux mois que nous l'avons accepté au sein du bataillon, et toujours aucune amélioration concluante, mis à part quelques informations en plus sur la physionomie des titans… Tu appelles ça de l'efficacité, Hanji ? Vu le peu de temps dont nous disposons, j'appellerai plutôt ça du branlage de couille. À chaque putain de seconde, des titans peuvent débuter une attaque massive… Tu comprendras donc que l'idée de placer mes espoirs dans les capacités incertaines d'Eren ne me plaît que moyennement.

\- Eren fait de son mieux ! Hurla la scientifique tout en frappant son bureau de son poing serré. De quel droit te permets-tu de dénigrer ses efforts, Levi ?! Comment oses-tu sous-entendre de ton air « je m'en foutiste » que mes expériences ne sont d'aucune utilité ?! Suis-je la seule personne assez saine d'esprit pour comprendre le mal-être dont souffre ce pauvre garçon ?! Pour avoir inspecté son corps dans les moindres détails, je ne peux t'affirmer qu'une chose : son visage pâle, sa perte de poids excessive, ses maux de tête, l'attitude de ses camarades, la tentative de meurtre d'Hannah, son malaise de tout à l'heure… Tout cela cumulé est en train de conduire Eren au bord de la dépression, Levi ! Ce jeune homme n'est pas invincible, alors cesse de t'exprimer comme si tu parlais d'un vulgaire pion que l'on peut déplacer ou sacrifier librement sur un échiquier ! Bien que je sois fasciné par les titans, jamais, ô grand jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de faire d'Eren mon rat de laboratoire : je voulais le traiter avec respect, sans lui procurer la moindre anxiété… Pourtant, le général Zackley exigeait de moi des résultats rapides et pertinents. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle Eren a été privé de jours de congé, uniquement pour servir de cobaye ! Mais évidemment, Monsieur le Soldat le plus Puissant de l'univers ne comprend pas un mot de ce que je radote… Pourquoi gaspiller d'avantage ma salive ? La notion de compassion lui passe complètement par-dessus la tête, de toute façon ! Déclara Hanji d'un ton exprimant non seulement tout son sarcasme, mais aussi toute son indignation face à la stupidité de son abruti de collègue.

\- Tu es trop sentimentale, souffla Levi en plissant les yeux d'exaspération, la condition du merdeux te touche tellement que tu en perds toute objectivité. Ne va surtout pas croire que mon rôle est de faire copain-copain avec Eren, ou de me comporter comme si j'étais sa mère. C'est tout l'inverse, en réalité : en tant que garant, j'ai pour devoir de faire de Jaeger un soldat accomplie, de contrôler ses moindres déplacements, ou de le tuer si jamais il tenterait de retourner sa veste. Mes obligations se limitent à ça, ça n'ira jamais plus loin, je ne suis pas là pour le chouchouter. Si le gamin est incapable de surpasser sa sensibilité, comme tu le dis si bien, alors c'est qu'il n'est pas de taille pour mener à bien cette maudite guerre… Continuer à solliciter ses pouvoirs n'apportera aucun bénéfice à qui que ce soit... Et encore moins au principal concerné.

En réaction à ce discours, la lumière finit par se faire dans l'esprit d'Hanji. C'est avec un soulagement inouï qu'elle comprit enfin la pensée implicite de son collègue : trop obnubilée par ses conclusions hâtives, la doctoresse était dans l'impossibilité de se remémorer que le bien trop fier caporal Levi n'aurait jamais pu être doté de l'aisance nécessaire pour exprimer son réel ressenti concernant la situation actuelle.

Mais bien sûr ! Loin de lui l'idée de mépriser les efforts de son subordonné, ou de nier la période difficile que Jaeger traversait depuis maintenant deux mois… Au contraire, Levi était parfaitement conscient des faiblesses du semi-titan. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de rallier Hanji à sa cause, qui consistait à éloigner Eren de ses injustes responsabilités, et indirectement, des exigences égoïstes de leurs supérieurs, afin de préserver le bien-être de ce pauvre garçon ! Mais évidemment, à force de se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas (à savoir un bougre sans aucune notion de respect ou de compassion), Levi avait fini par développer un jeu d'acteur très subtil et convaincant. Mais rien n'échappait aux yeux de lynx de la légendaire Hanji Zoe : ainsi, malgré tout le détachement qu'il tentait de simuler, l'éclat de panique illuminant les pupilles bleutées de Levi lorsqu'Eren ne parvenait plus à tenir sur ses jambes n'avait pas échapper au regard aiguisé de la savante !

Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, Levi a toujours été ainsi : soucieux de son image de supérieur impitoyablement exigeant, s'interdisant tout attendrissement vis-à-vis des nouvelles recrues, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ressentir la moindre complicité avec l'un de ses collègues… Pourquoi un tel désir de distance avec les autres ? C'est une énigme qu'Hanji ne parvenait toujours pas à élucider, et ce, depuis maintenant dix ans ! C'est bien l'une des innombrables raisons pour lesquelles le si tristement célèbre soldat débordait de charisme : son caractère incompréhensiblement intriguant n'avait pas fini de charmer les foules !

Cependant… Il semblait qu'Hanji soit malencontreusement la seule personne présente dans la pièce à avoir saisi le double-jeu du jeune caporal, puisque ce ne fut absolument pas le cas de ce pauvre Eren, qui ne pouvant plus supporter l'entente d'un tel échange, préféra faire fi de sa terrible migraine pour s'empresser de quitter le bureau, sans même laisser le temps à ses supérieurs de réagir face à une réaction si surprenante.

En dépit de la rapidité de la fuite de leur cadet, les légers sanglots, les poings serrés grinçant de frustration, ainsi que le bruit d'un claquement de porte, eurent tout juste le temps d'atteindre les oreilles de Levi et d'Hanji.

Un regard ébahi de la scientifique dirigé vers la sortie. Un soupir de pure consternation s'échappant des lèvres du caporal.

Toute compte fait, la situation n'allait peut-être pas s'arranger de sitôt...

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	4. Vertrauen

**Notes de l'auteur (et oui, je suis toujours en vie!):**

 _Mes lecteurs chéris, que vous m'avez manqués! ToT_

 _Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis à poster ce 4eme chapitre de Sundenbock (maudit soit le baccalauréat!), et aussi à vous remercier pour toutes ces sublimes reviews et ces PM d'encouragement que j'ai pu recevoir au fil des mois! J'ai d'ailleurs pris soin de répondre à chacune des personnes s'étant inquiétées du devenir de cette histoire, en leur assurant que **NON, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'abandonné cette fic** , non seulement parce qu'elle me tient à cœur, mais aussi car je n'ai nullement l'intention de frustrer les personnes appréciant mon travail!_

 _Sachez que la patience dont vous avez fait preuve sera dûment récompensée, car en plus de ce chapitre, **je prévois de poster le chapitre 5** (qui est en cours de finalisation et de correction) **d'ici la fin du mois de Juillet** , le temps que je puisse mettre un terme aux emmerdes liées à mes oraux de langues étrangères et à mon inscription à l'université (à supposer que j'obtienne mon bac... Aaaaaah, je stresse!) _

_En bref, maintenant que mon année de Terminale est sur le point de toucher à sa fin, j'ai la ferme intention de reprendre un rythme d'écriture plus régulier. Je ne vous promet en aucun cas de poster des chapitres à profusion (ma vie ne se résume malheureusement pas qu'aux fanfictions! XD) mais je vais profiter des vacances d'été pour avancer au mieux cette histoire qui, croyez le ou non, va devenir de plus en plus intéressante à écrire pour moi, vu que les prochains chapitres seront marqués par quelque déplacement! (je pense que ce qui manquait le plus à mes précédents chapitres, c'était du mouvement, chose que je vais prochainement rectifier... Je n'en dirais pas d'avantage, héhé!)_

 _Dans ce 4eme chapitre, le moral d'Eren est au plus bas (pour ne rien changer)... **Mais il va bientôt reprendre du poil de la bête** , pour le meilleure et pour le pire (vous le constaterez par vous-même en lisant le chapitre 5, le mois prochain... patience!)_

 ** _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attends vos retours avec impatience!_**

* * *

Une pluie torrentielle arrosait les prairies, tandis qu'un orage menaçait de faire trembler le ciel en cette instable fin d'après-midi. Une âme en peine contemplait cette scène quotidienne depuis les barreaux de son écrin de pierre froide.

Assis sur le lit, immobile, les bras étreignant ses genoux frêles, le supplicié était d'apparence stoïque… Mais ce semblant d'impassibilité était trahi par des sillons humides creusant ses joues couleur lait. Et c'était ce même prisonnier qui tentait de retenir -en vain- les sanglots incessants qui ne cessaient de le faire hoqueter.

Un insoutenable sentiment de manque.

Un vide.

Une malédiction responsable de la stérilité des efforts du jeune Jaeger.

Le désemparement ressentit face à des épreuves que la recrue ne pouvait surmonter seule...

Telles étaient les responsables d'une pareille mélancolie chez ce garçon condamné par sa propre destinée, ses propres gênes…

Son propre père.

À présent, tout était clair dans l'esprit brumeux de la recrue : cet abîme, le hantant depuis le matin-même, avait un lien évident avec l'inexplicable absence de ses pouvoirs de titan.

Au vu des récents événements, il semblerait qu'Eren n'ait d'autres choix que de dire adieu à la confiance sceptique que ses supérieurs avait placé en lui par le passé.

Ces mêmes soldats d'élites qui, d'après ce qu'avait malheureusement pu entendre Jaeger en sortant de sa convalescence, ne le voyait que comme un enfant stupidement faible, fragile, instable, et surtout, dénué de toute utilité face au combat opposant l'humanité aux titans... Comme l'avait si bien expliqué le caporal-chef Levi.

D'un certain angle, Eren se plaisait à croire que la disparition soudaine de ses pouvoirs pouvait éventuellement signifier qu'il pouvait de nouveau se proclamer allié de l'humanité, sans craindre une quelconque discréditation de la part de ses camarades.

Mais cette perte énigmatique avait également fini par susciter du mépris chez la personne s'étant porté garant de sa vie...

Et c'est bien là où résidait l'un des principaux coupables de l'affliction ayant assailli le jeune soldat telle une impitoyable bourrasque.

Ô non, le captif n'était pas assez naïf pour espérer ne serait-ce qu'une once de compassion de la part de ses supérieurs… Mais d'entendre de telles médisances de la bouche de l'extraordinaire guerrier qu'était le Caporal Levi n'était que pure désolation pour le semi-titan…

Un merdeux inutile et insignifiant, une perte de temps…. Telles étaient les termes exacts que le superviseur avait employés pour décrire son subordonné.

Au moment même où ces paroles, telles des flèches perçantes, s'apprêtèrent à transpercées de leur pointe aiguisée le cœur du condamné, celui-ci comprit instantanément que le seul moyen d'échapper à une telle sentence était la fuite.

Oui, il fallait fuir de cette chambre, pour échapper à l'emprise implacable du déshonneur.

C'était bien plus qu'une question de survie. C'était une question de dignité.

Car même la bête qu'il était devenu demeurait obstinément attachée au peu d'amour-propre qui lui restait.

Hanji-san… Jaeger bénissait la ferveur avec laquelle la scientifique avait tenté de soutenir sa cause… Mais comment s'assurer de la sincérité de ses paroles ? Comment affirmer avec certitude que la doctoresse ne tentait tout simplement pas de se donner bonne conscience en prenant la défense de son cadet haï de tous ?

La jeune recrue ne savait plus en qui, ni en quoi il était censé croire…

Par quels moyens Eren pouvait-il parvenir à gagner l'estime, voire même la foi de l'illustre Caporal-Chef Levi ? Comment le jeune novice arrivera-t-il à prouver sa bonne volonté, à convaincre son superviseur que lui, l'insignifiant et suicidaire Eren Jaeger, était digne de confiance, digne d'intérêt ?

Ou plutôt… Comment être confiant vis-à-vis de ses propres compétences, lorsque de simples séances expérimentales ne peuvent se dérouler sans imprévus...?

* * *

Las de tout ces raisonnements, Jaeger tenta de purger son esprit encombré en fixant de ses orbes rougis par la tristesse le ciel maussade couvrant l'entièreté du quartier général…

Mais cela fut vain. Malgré sa tentative de fuite, les flèches venimeuses ont finalement atteint leur cible. Et telle une vipère étreignant impérieusement sa proie de ses crocs acérés, le jeune soldat pouvait sentir le venin pénétrer ses veines, empoisonnant ainsi l'entièreté de son être.

Une souffrance amère.

* * *

Les heures monotones passèrent lentement. Eren, tant affaibli par son mal-être, finit par opter pour une position allongée, dans l'espoir de trouver, ne serait-ce qu'une once de réconfort dans ce cachot assombri par la nuit.

Loin de lui l'idée de se comporté comme un misérable polisson en manque d'amour… Mais le soldat se permit d'admettre qu'il avait absolument besoin d'une étreinte, en ce moment-même. En repensant à l'exquise sensation de bien-être et de réconfort qu'un simple enlacement, qu'une futile transmission de chaleur humaine était capable d'engendrer, la nostalgie finit par prendre le pas sur l'affliction du jeune adolescent.

Plusieurs bribes de souvenirs enfouis finirent ainsi par refaire surface dans l'esprit chamboulé du garçon : durant sa paisible enfance, lorsque la saison hivernale approchait à grands pas, Eren était souvent chargé par sa mère de rassembler des bouts de bois à travers la forêt de Shiganshina, pour conserver une réserve permanente et utile au bon fonctionnement de la cheminée.

Il arrivait ainsi que le jeune garçon ne s'écorche une phalange à cause d'une écharde de bois durant ses longues heures de collecte au cœur de la nature sauvage, toujours accompagné de la défunte Jaeger. Les larmes causées par les blessures imprévisibles ne faisaient pas long feu face à la tendresse émanant continuellement de la belle Carla qui, ne pouvant supporter de voir son enfant en larme, s'empressait d'enserrer le corps frêle de son fils de ses bras protecteur, embrassant la tempe du futur militaire dans l'espoir d'effacer toute trace d'accablement sur les traits emprunt d'innocente beauté.

En dépit du sourire discret qui se dessinait sur le visage du soldat, ce souvenir ne fit que provoquer une sensation de douceur amère en son for intérieur. Quel était l'intérêt de se remémorer de tels souvenirs ? Qu'espérait-il ? La chaleur que dégageait l'étreinte maternelle de Carla Jaeger n'existait plus. Il s'agissait d'une douceur rare, d'un trésor unique dont l'existence fut éradiquée de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit.

Au même titre que son fils, cette femme n'a fait que subir l'humiliation d'être démembré puis dévorer par un immonde titan… La seule différence existante entre ces deux cas, c'était que Carla Jaeger ne renaîtra jamais sous une forme hideuse, monstrueuse et nocive pour l'humanité.

Contrairement à son descendant maudit, elle restera à jamais éloigner des sévices de ce monde, jamais elle ne sera victime du déshonneur d'appartenir à la même espèce que les ignobles succubes ayant fait cauchemardé l'humanité entière pendant des siècles…

Pourtant, au-delà de toute cette affliction demeurait une curieuse pensée…

Une simple réflexion, qui remettait bien des choses en question : de quelle manière le semi-titan était-il sensé combler l'insoutenable gouffre creusant son être ? De la part de quel individu le jeune soldat pouvait-il encore espérer de la sympathie, de la tendresse… De l'aide ?

Tandis qu'Eren s'abandonnait progressivement aux bras de Morphée, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit capricieux de sculpter une multitude de silhouettes…

Armin… Mikasa… Christa, Sasha… Reiner, Bertholdt… Hanji-San… Puis il put également distinguer, avec plus de difficulté, le dos tourné de son Caporal…

Un songe douloureusement plaisant… Un mirage débordant de beauté…

* * *

 _Une exquise chaleur se propageait dans son bas-ventre en sentant ce regard ardent de convoitise le détaillé de haut en bas. Allongé de tout son long sur un lit couvert de draps soyeux, nu comme à sa naissance et les jambes stratégiquement écartées, Eren attendait docilement un geste concret de la part de son partenaire. Une intrigante atmosphère planait autour des deux alliés nocturnes : une ambiance additive respirant le stupre, l'union dans la dépravation, l'alliance au cœur de l'interdit…_

 _Le semi-titan n' avait nulle volonté de contenir les doux soupirs d'anticipation passant ses lèvres rosées, ni même ne put-il réprimer les frétillements de pur effervescence qui le secouaient à la vue de son homme retirant fougueusement l'entièreté de son uniforme militaire, révélant dans toute sa splendeur un corps robuste. Eren ne put détacher son regard de cette peau nue, couleur lait, éternellement gravée par de nombreuse cicatrises de guerre._

 _Soudainement pris d'assaut par son amant, le jeune soldat était tout bonnement incapable de réprimer la flamboyante vague de désir engendrée par les baisers enflammés de son partenaire. Aucune parcelle de peau n'était épargnée par les lèvres du guerrier, et Eren, entièrement immobilisé par le torse brûlant de son amour, n'avait d'autres choix que d'enrouler ses bras autour des omoplates solides de son partenaire, profitant pleinement de l'agréable chaleur qui ne cessait de croître en son sein. L'aîné, dans son ardeur, se plaisait à laisser sur son passage des traces de morsures significatives sur la peau suintante de Jaeger, réaffirmant ainsi l'emprise absolu qu'il exerçait sur son cadet._

 _Cette apparente possessivité, preuve indéniable de la profonde affection que le fougueux guerrier éprouvait pour son novice, comblait Eren de bonheur. Quel plaisir de se savoir tant convoité, tant désiré !_

 _Au départ, cette sensation de béatitude lui donnait de légers vertiges. Puis tandis que la longue et langoureuse séance de préliminaire prit fin, le ballet délicieusement additif et terrassant que son amant débuta fit perdre la tête au semi-titan. Des flammes de pure concupiscence fouettaient ses reins tandis que des râles d'extases s'échappaient des lèvres entrouvertes d'Eren, tout cela en parfaite harmonie avec la danse impérieuse initiée par le corps en sueur du guerrier d'élite._

 _Se retrouvant allongé à plein ventre sur les draps de soie, Eren subissait avec enthousiasme les assauts de son homme. Sentir cette colonne de chaire frotter contre ses entrailles, quitter puis pénétrer d'un coup sec son anneau de chaire le menait au bord d'un gouffre sans fin. Et que dire des soupirs que son bourreau refrénait avec peine, de ses grognements gutturaux qui traduisaient à merveille sa soif de luxure, de ses hanches solides qui claquaient contre les fesses bombées de son cadet…._

 _\- Oui… Oui ! Hoqueta à plusieurs reprise le jeune novice, savourant la bourrasque de stupre qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer de manière intelligible._

 _Au diable la logique et la pudeur. La situation actuelle ne laissait place qu'à l'effervescence engendrée par l'union des deux militaires._

 _Par le passé, jamais, ô grand jamais le jeune Jaeger n'aurait pu soupçonner que l'extase avait le pouvoir de mener quelqu'un aux portes de la folie. Lui-même, ainsi que son homme avaient en ce moment précis la chance d'expérimenter les effets surprenants du coït._

 _Son amant, d'habitude si froid et austère, n'avait de cesse de susurrer à son oreille des mots crues, des promesses de jouissance qu'il énonçait en chœur avec ses coups de buttoir endiablés. L'aîné soufflait le nom de son subordonné dans une somptueuse litanie, il exprimait son désir d'une voix débordante de tendresse. Il tentait de communiquer toute l'estime qu'il éprouvait envers le sublime Eren Jaeger, dont il ne se lassait de célébrer la beauté._

 _\- Ne dites pas… ça ! Suffoqua le cadet dans toute sa modestie. Les louanges passionnées de son amant lui causaient beaucoup d'embarras, ce genre de parole étant loin de lui être familière…_

 _Il ne s'est jamais senti digne de l'intérêt de cet homme._

 _Les pensées chamboulées du cadet ne purent que s'effacer lorsque Jaeger sentit les mains robustes de son partenaire s'emparer de ses hanches, les ramenant brusquement à lui dans un énième bruit de claquement. L'élite réitéra ce geste à plusieurs reprise, en harmonie avec ses propres feulements et les râles désespérés de son jeune amant. Le plaisir envoûtait Eren, au point où son esprit occulta toute notion de malaise ou de honte..._

 _Le dynamisme du corps-à-corps n'avait de cesse de croître. Le point de non-retour allait bientôt être franchi._

 _Quelle joie ! Jaeger était sur le point d'imploser. Ses cris gagnaient toujours plus en intensité, et à force d'enserrer les draps pour encaisser au mieux la fougue de son partenaire, la jointure de ses doigts tournait au blanc. La délivrance était proche… À l'aide de ses coudes, Eren put se redresser à moitié. Il dirigea ses yeux émeraudes larmoyant de désir vers le visage éclatant de beauté de son amant. Leurs regards scintillants finirent inévitablement par se croiser._

 _\- Achevez-moi… Caporal ! Supplia Eren d'une voix saccadée, qui fut loin de laisser son partenaire insensible._

 _Jaeger eut tout le loisir d'admirer les yeux de fauve de Levi se voiler d'une brume de désir._

 _Il ne put refréner un sourire de pur contentement en voyant dans quelle spirale de passion ces quelques paroles avait fait plonger son Caporal._

 _Et parallèlement au sentiment de joie et de fierté qu'Eren savoura en sentant son partenaire le marquer de sa semence dans un râle de bête repue, la jeune recrue sentit survenir en elle une envie imprévisible, un désir de dominance, qu'il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant jamais ressentit envers qui que ce soit._

 _« Je veux… Le faire mien… » Pensa Eren en se retournant à la vitesse de l'éclair, ses pupilles couleur émeraude scintillant désormais d'une lueur doré…_

 _« Le ravager… » Le soldat, débordant d'une témérité nouvelle, se saisit de la chevelure de jais propre à Levi, scellant avec rage ses lèvres rêches avec celle de son supérieur. Tandis que Jaeger faisait danser sa langue en harmonie avec sa jumelle dans un bruit de succion, le sourire prédateur qu'il arborait ne put que s'agrandir. Quel délice ! Il en voulait plus, bien plus !_

 _« L'emprisonner... » Obéissant une troisième fois à l'écho de ses instincts, Eren prit l'initiative d'échanger de place avec son caporal : faisant fi du gémissement de stupéfaction lâcher par son partenaire, le semi-titan sulfureux se plaça à califourchon sur les hanches de sa proie, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur._

 _« Le dévorer » Eren, pantelant et le regard brûlant de passion, se pencha lentement… De sorte à ce que son souffle saccadé frôle la jugulaire de son aimé._

 _Le semi-titan se délecta de la plainte que poussa Levi en sentant les canines de son jeune amant pénétrer la chair tendre de son cou. La recrue, envoûtée par la saveur métallique du sang de son amour, poussa un gémissement de pur plaisir en sentant une chaleur familière se propager dans son bas-ventre._

 _Obnubilé par le stupre, il ne portait aucune attention aux coups portés par un Caporal au summum de l'incompréhension et de la colère._

 _Et tandis qu'Eren enfonçait toujours plus profondément ses dents pointues dans la nuque de son supérieur, il fut irrémédiablement sortie de son état de transe par les mots sardoniques soufflés par son amant courroucé :_

 _\- Tch…. Un titan reste un titan. J'ai eu foi en une bête assoiffée de sang… Et voilà que j'en paye le prix !_

 _La teinte émeraude des pupilles d'Eren reprit sa place, effaçant ainsi la lueur bestiale qui colorait les yeux du jeune homme depuis plusieurs minutes._

 _En prenant enfin conscience de la gravité de la situation, Jaeger retira précipitamment ses canines de la peau sanguinolente de Levi, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. La jeune recrue, abasourdie et écœurée d'elle-même, s'éloigna de son amant, tentant vainement d'effacer de sa main le liquide carmin qui colorait ses lèvres._

 _Quelle horreur… Si son Caporal n'avait pas choisi les mots justes pour le blesser… Si le semi-titan n'avait pas entendu à temps les dures paroles de son supérieur..._

 _Eren aurait définitivement cédé à l'appel de ses instincts titanesque. Il aurait dévoré sans scrupule la personne qu'il admirait le plus au monde, il aurait déchiqueté de ses dents de fauve la peau d'un homme pour qui il était prêt à donner sa vie !_

 _Le regard débordant de désespoir et de regret du jeune soldat ne put malheureusement pas apaiser l'intense déception que ressentait le Caporal-chef Levi. Le vétéran se redressa en position assise, son regard durci jaugeant l'être qu'il ne voyait plus que comme un monstre indomptable et sanguinaire._

 _\- J'ai été assez stupide pour croire en ton humanité, Eren… Souffla-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait réprobateur. Mais tu m'as déçu. Définitivement déçu._

 _À l'entente de ces paroles, Eren sentit -entendit presque quelque chose se briser en lui._

 _Un tintement sinistre, funeste, assimilable au glas signalant une fin toute proche…_

 _Un son faisant écho à sa propre souffrance, à son propre monde qu'il voyait s'effondrer, à la mort de son cœur, au décès de son âme…_

 _Son idole l'abandonnait._

 _Il vivait à présent seul, dans un monde glacial, sans amour, sans confiance, sans chaleur humaine._

 _Tout ce qui restait à Eren, c'était ce sentiment insoutenable de solitude et de remords._


	5. Scham

_Notes de l'auteur:_

 _Mes chères lecteurs, c'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous présente (prématurément!) le chapitre 5 de Sundenbock, initialement prévu pour la fin du mois de Juillet, car je croyais ne pas disposer d'assez de temps libre pour le finaliser plus tôt! C'est donc avec joie que je vais débuter l'écriture du chapitre 6: je ne peux cependant pas vous promettre une date de sortie précise, mais je compte le terminer avant la fin des vacances d'été, pour sûr!_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera narré du point de vue de Levi: je n'ai que trop délaissé ce personnage, pourtant essentiel à l'intrigue de cette fic! XD_

 _Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas d'avantage: bonne lecture à vous, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une p'tite review, c'est toujours un immense plaisir pour moi de découvrir votre ressentie! ;)_

* * *

Voilà bientôt dix minutes que Morphée, par son immense bonté, avait entrepris de libérer le jeune soldat de son songe mortifère.

Eren, les cheveux ébouriffés et le visage humide de sueur et de larmes, ne put supporter d'avantage l'angoisse qui étouffait son cœur et martelait ses tempes. Son malaise s'intensifia lorsqu'il sentit un fluide poisseux couler le long de son vit, humidifiant lentement et insidieusement ses cuisses et son pantalon de nuit.

Il lui fallait immédiatement faire sa toilette, avant que l'un de ses supérieurs ne le trouve dans cet état !

Eren se leva de son lit avec un tel affolement que ses jambes ne purent le soutenir complètement. Il trébucha, tombant ainsi à genoux, avec comme seul soutient ses mains moites et tremblotantes.

Le semi-titan pantelait. Depuis son éveil, il peinait à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Il n'osait se remémorer l'entièreté de son rêve impure, profondément gravé dans sa mémoire. Et bien qu'il tentait vainement de les réprimer, la honte et le désespoir qui l'avait assaillit durant ce songe étaient encore bien présent en son for intérieur…

Jaeger en souffrait terriblement, et ce, malgré le bref soulagement qui l'avait tantôt envahi en réalisant que toutes ces péripéties n'avaient été engendrées que sur l'impulsion de son esprit chamboulé par la mélancolie.

Dans la fleur de l'âge, il était courant pour le jeune soldat de laisser son esprit vagabonder vers des chimères à caractère sensuelles. Des rêves incontrôlables de pure débauche, où se dessinait de façon systématique des courbes robustes et viriles…

Des images faisant totale opposition aux livres d'illustrations obscènes que lui avait présenté Armin il y a trois années de cela : après une longue journée de labeur au camp d'entraînement de la 104eme brigade, Jaeger se souvenait encore de la fascination malsaine qui l'avait envahit à la vue de ces pages interdites, sur lesquelles l'artiste à l'origine de cet ouvrage avait mis en œuvre ses talents, représentant ainsi toute l'élégance et la volupté propre à la beauté féminine…

Eren n'avait jamais fait part de ses penchants à qui que ce soit, pas même à ses plus proches amis. A l'époque, il préférait que l'on garde de lui l'image d'un crétin suicidaire ne pensant qu'à massacrer du titan, plutôt que celle d'un pervers, obsédé par les nombreux atouts que possédaient ses homologues masculins et insensible aux formes généreuses qu'arborait ses camarades du sexe opposé.

De plus, le fait que son esprit capricieux ait eu l'audace, la traîtrise de le dépeindre lui, l'insignifiant et monstrueux Eren Jaeger, dans les bras du sublimissime Caporal-chef Levi… Le souvenir de ces ébats oniriques enclencha chez Eren un frisson, qu'il choisit d'assimiler à de la répulsion.

Se redressant avec prudence, Eren avanca de quelque pas, puis fit savoir aux gardes qu'il était réveillé, et qu'il désirait faire sa toilette. La lourde porte, suite à un cliquetis, s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, libérant temporairement l'inculpé de sa prison.

Sans même laisser à ses bourreaux le temps de l'accabler de leurs habituels commentaires cyniques, Eren s'empressa de monter au troisième étage du régiment.

La recrue angoissée n'avait qu'un objectif en tête : plonger dans l'eau du baquet commun afin de purifier son corps souillé par le vice, et par là même, de purger son cœur de l'affliction et de la honte.

Mais son manque d'attention lui porta rapidement préjudice, car au détour d'un couloir, Eren eut le malheur de buter contre un dos solidement sculpté...

C'est avec une horreur sans nom qu'il réalisa que ce même dos appartenait à nul autre que le Caporal-chef Levi, qui suite à cette collision, se retourna pour venir planter son regard d'acier dans les pupilles écarquillés de son subordonné.

Le vétéran faisait d'abord face à deux autres recrues du bataillon d'exploration : Mikasa Ackerman et Armin Arlert. À cause de son manque de prudence, il semblerait qu'Eren ait interrompu une discussion entre son supérieur, son ami d'enfance et sa sœur adoptive… Cette pensée ne fit qu'intensifier d'avantage le sentiment de désarroi que les yeux de lynx du Caporal avait déjà bien attiser chez le semi-titan.

C'est ce même regard perçant qui déclencha chez Eren l'apparition d'une multitude d'images subliminales.

Il revit des scènes de son rêve de la nuit dernière… Des instants qu'il aurait préféré oublier : les caresses de son Caporal, les quelques paroles qu'ils ont échangées, les sensations, les soupirs, les grognements, les bruits obscènes… La luxure, le plaisir, la félicité…

Puis l'écho de ses instincts… Le désespoir, le regret…

Et le regard de pur mépris que le Caporal avait finit par lui adresser.

Bien qu'Eren demeurait tout habillé de ses vêtements de nuit, il ne put refréner la détestable sensation d'être mis à nu par les trois paires d'yeux qui l'examinait avec grande attention. De ce fait, le jeune homme craignait que leur regard ne s'aventure un peu trop bas… Plus exactement vers la tâche humide que le fluide engendré par sa débauche avait commencé à former, et que seul un bain salvateur pourrait éradiquer.

La jeune recrue sentit une boule se former progressivement dans sa trachée, car il devait en ce moment même affronter le regard glacial de l'objet de ses immondes fantasmes... Il devait faire face à l'homme qu'il avait rêvé de dévorer !

Comment ne pas se sentir honteux dans de telles circonstances ?

Comment ne pas craindre que la sauvagerie dont il avait fait preuve en rêve, ne finisse par devenir réalité ?

\- Eren ? Souffla suspicieusement Levi, en voyant son cadet le regard baissé, les dents et les poings fermement serrés, les jambes tremblotantes.

Mikasa et Armin, témoins de l'étrange scène qui se déroulait face à eux, sentirent l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude s'emparer de leur être. Qu'arrivait-il à Eren ? Le jeune homme était comme pétrifié par le regard de son superviseur. De plus, il tremblait de la tête aux pieds !

\- Eren, est-ce que tout va bien ? Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. Demanda avec tendresse Mikasa, tout en s'approchant prudemment de son frère de cœur, qui semblait ne pas avoir pris conscience que l'on s'inquiétait de son état.

À cause de toutes les émotions négatives qui l'accablait, Eren fut prit d'un accès de panique en sentant une main se poser sur l'une de ses joues. Il repoussa le geste de sa sœur avec férocité, faisant fi des regards abasourdis engendrés par sa brusquerie, puis entreprit de continuer sa course vers la salle d'eau commune située au fond du couloir.

Mais à l'instant même où il put se saisir de la poignet du lieu qu'il convoitait, la jeune recrue hésita quelques secondes à pénétrer dans la salle lorsqu'il entendit l'objet de ses désirs impurs crier au loin son prénom d'une voix impérieuse.

Eren aurait sûrement dû obéir à l'ordre implicite de son supérieur : il lui fallait expliquer le pourquoi de son comportement instable, sans quoi, il risquerait de s'exposer à des sanctions.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Dévoré par le déshonneur et la peur irrationnelle de devenir un danger pour les personnes qu'il chérissait, le semi-titan décida de s'enfermer à double tour dans la salle d'eau, et tenta par la suite d'ignorer les appels de ses deux amis d'enfance.

Dos à la porte, le jeune soldat se laissa glisser contre le bois solide. La tête soutenue par ses genoux tremblants, la recrue put enfin laisser couler les larmes qu'elle avait tant retenues.

L'intensité des appels désespérés de ses proches finit par diminuer au fil des minutes qui passèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent remplacés par un calme pesant. Étrange : se pourrait-il que ses proches aient compris la nécessité de laisser Eren seul durant quelque temps ? Qu'importe : tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Jaeger pouvait enfin sentir l'angoisse pesante de son cœur s'atténuer au fur et à mesure que ses larmes coulaient.

Pour la seconde fois, Eren avait fui.

Face à cette pensée, le jeune homme ne put retenir un ricanement froid, sardonique : comment son idole le percevrait-il, s'il le voyait dans cet état ? Certainement le prendrait-il pour un « merdeux inutile », pleurnichard, une « perte de temps », un froussard de première ligne, un immonde pervers... Voilà tout ce qu'il était !

Les mots doux que son Caporal lui avait adressé durant son songe ne seraient jamais rien de plus que des chimère cruelles et absurdes : à son stade actuel, jamais le novice ne gagnera l'estime de l'homme s'étant porté garant de sa vie.

* * *

Une fois s'être lentement levé du sol, Eren se sentait comme vidé de toutes pensées.

Instinctivement, il entreprit de se déshabiller entièrement, jetant provisoirement ses vêtements sales dans un coin de la pièce, pour ensuite plonger avec prudence son corps imberbe dans l'eau chaude du baquet en bois, préalablement (et bien heureusement!) renouvelée par les femmes de chambre.

Qui prendrait plaisir à se baigner dans une eau crasseuse ? La recrue ne se sentait déjà que trop sale.

Le semi-titan débuta ainsi sa toilette matinale, nettoyant minutieusement chaque parcelle de peau souillées par le fruit de ses fantaisies oniriques.

Tandis qu'il débarrassait son corps des impuretés qui le couvrait, Eren ne put empêcher sa pensée de vagabonder là où il ne fallait pas traîner. Son esprit s'appliquait ainsi sournoisement, à rejouer en boucle la fin du rêve érotique du jeune garçon… Cet instant précis, où Jaeger s'était retrouvé séduit -pour ne pas dire excité par l'idée de dévorer son supérieur au moment où celui-ci s'y attendrait le moins.

Sentant de nouveau la honte et la colère surgir en son for intérieur de façon insidieuse, le semi-titan tenta pour la première fois de contenir son émotivité en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit de nouveau, se fut pour fixer en chien de faïence l'écœurante image de son visage qui se reflétait dans l'eau de son bain.

Les traits déformés par une haine féroce dirigée vers sa propre personne, Eren gifla avec hargne la surface de l'eau dans un bruit de claquement humide, brouillant ainsi le reflet du minois qui s'imposait à lui, et dont la vue l'insupportait plus qu'à l'accoutumé.

Le jeune soldat n'en pouvait plus de ressentir. Il ne voulait plus rien éprouver : ni honte, ni angoisse, ni tristesse, ni colère… Pas même de stupre !

Tous ces sentiments le rendaient si faible ! Faible au point d'oublier l'ultime objectif qui donnait encore un sens à sa misérable vie : celui de devenir une arme surpuissante, capable de repousser les titans et de sauver l'humanité toute entière d'un terrible cataclysme.

Une arme digne de ce nom ne ressent rien.

Un outil n'a pas besoin de sentiment, car sa fonction n'est pas de ressentir -et encore moins de penser, mais d'être utile à son manieur.

C'est pourquoi Eren désirait ardemment réaliser son rêve : celui de devenir le bouclier salvateur de la race humaine.

Il n'y avait que de cette façon que la recrue pouvait se préserver des sévices de ce monde, et par là même de protéger la vie fragile de ses camarades : il devait fortifier les défenses entourant son cœur meurtri par la haine et la défiance d'autrui.

Il devait éradiquer toute notion de sentiment en son for intérieur, pour assurer la sauvegarde de l'humanité.

Son songe nocturne constituait un avertissement de taille : il viendra un jour où les gênes titanesques d'Eren prendront entièrement le contrôle du peu de bon sens dont il dispose encore… Et si le soldat prenait la décision de se retourner contre l'humanité… Alors les personnes qu'il s'était juré de protéger au péril de sa vie connaîtront le sens réel du mot « désespoir ».

Conscient du danger que ses pouvoirs représentaient, Eren devait littéralement tuer ses émotions. Car c'est bel et bien son émotivité qui risquait de causer du tort à ceux qu'il devait préserver de l'extinction.

Jaeger doit devenir l'arme la plus parfaite qui soit : une arme alliant puissance et obéissance !

À première vue, cet objectif semblait disproportionné : mais à force de temps et d'expérience, le semi-titan demeurait persuader qu'il atteindrait son but.

De plus, en atteignant cet idéal, Eren pourra enfin réaliser l'un de ses rêves les plus secret : celui de devenir l'égal de son Caporal, celui d'être perçu par Levi comme étant un soldat dévoué, talentueux, et assez mature pour obtenir le respect, voire même l'admiration de cet homme d'exception.

C'est ainsi que pour la deuxième fois au cours de sa jeune vie, Eren, les pupilles étincelantes d'une lueur nouvelle, fit une promesse solennelle, un serment qui le guiderait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours : plus jamais il ne laissera la moindre larme couler de ses yeux.

Dans ce monde cruel, les miracles se faisaient rares… Pourtant, à l'instant même où Jaeger énonça intérieurement sa nouvelle maxime, le sentiment de manque qui le prenait d'assaut depuis la veille, cette ignoble sensation qui avait causé la disparition de ses pouvoirs, cette perte que le jeune soldat croyait irréversible… N'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.


End file.
